Fu Inle
by flight815kitsune
Summary: Slash. Draco is left for dead, and saved by Harry and the Order. When more than friendship starts to appear, can he overcome what lies in a "privilaged" past to find true affection?
1. prologue:inle

Fu Inle

I don't own Harry Potter, or anything JK created. I also don't own the lapine language (created by Richard Adams), which I use for my title and some chapters.

**Warning**: this story contains …shonen-ai pairing of Draco and Harry, references to self mutilation, suicide attempts, profanity, graphic depictions of child abuse/rape/incest, and a whole bunch of stuff you may find offense to. You have been warned.

Prologue

Darkness. Sounds of the world are blurred. Each breath delivers agony to Draco's senses.

_I can't do this…let me die, please._

He can feel the blood pooling around his body. Every limb is lead. His hair is wild and free, touching his akin and causing more blazing nerves.

_Why aren't I dead? Where am I?_

A memory of his father's face flashes before his eyes for just an instant.

_That's right. HIM. Is this him that's still watching over me? No, he left… _

None of the words are recognizable. None of the voices stand out to be discerned from the others. Only pain exists here. He wants so badly to be set free again, to lose consciousness.

_They must have been waiting for my father to be finished. Now they'll dispose of my body, or take me back to the dark lord to be reenlisted. No. he said that our lord didn't want me any more. I'm dead. Good._

He can feel the people around him. None are doing anything with malice. One or two are shouting at each other now.

_They must be arguing about what they get to do before I'm "taken care of", or who gets the honor of destroying my corpse._

A hand touches his wrist. The mere sensation of another person touching him finally pushes him over the edge. Without a second to think or realize it, he's out.

Haha. Please review! I need to know if I should continue, I wrote it out on paper already and need to know!!! I'll post more when I get a chance.


	2. ch1: Memories

Fu Inle

For warnings and disclaimer see the prologue plz! I don't own, and don't say I didn't warn you…

Chapter1: Memories

From the deep ocean of black that envelops him, memory comes. This isn't too unusual, as Draco's memories often come draped in the guise of dreams. Night after night they had visited at Hogwarts. Many of those in his house had suffered a similar fate. The dorm had more than a few silenced beds every single night.

The smell of the room assails his senses first. Bitter, old dust and grime fit with the appearance of the room in which he now stands. Cobwebs hang from the ceiling. The pale peach wallpaper peels from the walls in hanging strips. The old hardwood floors are uneven and cracked, faded with time. The glass on the lone hanging light is broken; the pieces have long been swept away.

Draco sighs, his arms are bound by his father's spell again. Those chains are only visible to himself and Lucius. His wrists are cut and bleeding again. The scars refused to heal whenever he wore these shackles. His clothes hang, dirty, from a now slightly thinner frame. The long, blonde hair that was once adored by the masses now hangs limp, greasy, and tinged a bit from lack of care. The silver-blue eyes that once held ice and hidden fire have lost their spark.

Lucius laughs, his arms folded over his chest. The familiar Malfoy sneer rests on his face. While his son is the image of his predicament, he speaks only of glory and arrogant pride.

"Have you grown tired of running then? Or did we happen to catch you at a bad time? Our lord is very displeased. He did not like it when Severus had to make up for your weakness. Why did you run? There's no way that you could have known that he would take action against you… he didn't even decide that himself until after those aurors killed our remarkable double agent. He was actually glad that we had Potter on the wrong track. He was already in a good mood. I'm sure that you could have "persuaded" him if it had come to whether or not you received true punishment or not." Lucius' voice is cold.

But Draco refuses to die without a show. "Really? Potter saw me, and he saw Snape. The lord would have killed Severus even if the aurors hadn't. he had exhausted his purpose, you see. It's actually quite simple, mon pere."

The only thing that he gets from his words is another of his father's inventions. This is a spell much like the Cruciatus. Pain courses through the young Malfoy's pale form. His father doesn't stop until he cannot scream anymore.

"You need to learn to hold your tongue." A smile breaks through Lucius' cool exterior. A smirk replaces the sneer. "Unless you would rather occupy it in other matters?"

Draco shakes his head vigorously trying to clear his mind of those images. His father pushes him back against the wall. The back of his skull hits the stone with a dulled crack. Those lips press rough against his own. Draco tries to pull away, finding his efforts to be in vain. This is all so familiar. His body fights, although his mind knows that it will do no good. Lucius gets rougher, forcing his tongue into his son's mouth. At this, every muscle freezes. Tears of dread at what's to come well up in those silver eyes.

"If you beg, he may spare you. He has been known to grant mercy to those he likes. You were one of his favorites, you know."

Anger takes effect again. Draco snaps "No thank you. I would rather die if it's all the same to you. That thing has always been inhuman, no matter what form it took. I refuse to be a part of that anymore. You can be his whore, I'm sure he'd appreciate you too".

Lucius draws a dagger from his belt. He sends his unique spell again until Draco sheds the waiting tears. He lets the cold steel run down Draco's bare stomach. The young blond hangs limp in the chains that bind him here. Noticing how much they sag from the weight, he releases his spell. He runs the blade slowly across Draco's left cheek.

The feeling of fire along that one crimson line reveals the blade to be poisoned. His pale hair sticks to the fresh blood. He bows his head, ready to fall. The blade finds his stomach. A sound somewhere between a gasp and a scream escapes his throat. Lucius wrenches his head back.

"So, you'll scream for me now. You are so appealing when you're like this. I should just have you one last time before you die…"

"NO! Please, anything but that. S'il vous plait, let me die well." The words are sobbed more than spoken.

Lucius smiles and laughs a bitter laugh. "You act as though I would dirty myself with the likes of you. Farewell, Draco." The knife finds a new location in Draco's ribs. The boy collapses to the ground.

Lucius struts away, letting the old, creaking door slam itself shut. The laugh that sends shivers up Draco's spine echoes from the empty hallway.

A pale hand goes to the imbedded dagger. Warm blood flows over his hand.

_I can't breathe. I'm going to die._

A smile lights his face for only an instant.

_I'm going to die._


	3. ch2:Darkness, again

Fu Inle

Again, see preface for warnings and disclaimer.

Again, I don't own anything, and I warned you.

Chapter 2: inle, again

He jolts awake, gasping for breath. Pain wracks his ribs spreading as each breath makes him move. The cloth against his bare skin sends every nerve ablaze. Silence takes over where the noise had once been. This place is nowhere near normal. No trace of spent magic rests in the air. It doesn't have the stale odor of anything that his father had used and then abandoned. It's cold, long since abandoned by those who know what magic is. A creak of springs groans on furniture next to him. There is a grumble of someone who is still sleeping. Draco struggles to link a few thoughts together.

_No, I'm not with anyone who serves the dark lord. They wouldn't leave their house this free of magic. They wouldn't let themselves sleep around me either, no matter how much I'm hurt or helpless._

His eyes refuse to open. His limbs are lead. The pain spreads on it's round trip to his body.

An alarm makes him jump. Well, flinch really. Not enough movement for one to consider it a jump. There is a grumble from the one beside him.

_Who is that? I recognize the voice from somewhere…_

The alarm is shut off; the radio's song ceases mid-verse. The person hums where the song let off. The faint tenor voice is so quiet and gentle, as if to make up for any mistakes that the clock had made.

Draco can hear the end table drawer open and close. The voice pauses for just an instant to sit on his bed.

Fire across every centimeter of skin makes the young blond wince. The humming stops completely, the voice's owner holds his breath. He lets it out slowly.

_Whoever it is doesn't like me hurt…that rules out half of the world, and a majority of the other half, too._

A gentle hand presses a bottle to his mouth. The glass provides cool relief to aching lips. As if by instinct, Draco parts them. Cool, but bitter, potion flows past chapped lips to a sore throat. Even the simple act of swallowing contributes to the ache and fire that consumes him.

_I can't do this. Why can't I just die? Things would have been so much simpler. Now I have to deal with it all again. Why wouldn't God let me die? I can't do this. I can't. Please, God, let me end this. Have this person kill me. Forgive me if I kill myself. I don't care. I can't. I won't put up with that again. Not my pere. Non. Merci... _

Tears start to flow past closed lids. Heartache and bad memories are quickly taking the place of physical pain.

Thoughts of the dark lord's kiss, so much like his father's, make him sick

The stranger brushes a stray piece of hair away. The hands are young and gentle, but it does nothing to calm a now panicking Draco.

_I was wrong. It is one of them. A death eater with a debt to my father. He must be using me to pay his debts before he'll let me die. I don't think that I'll be able to keep my sanity with any more torture._

He flinches away as this stranger tries to touch him again.

"I'm glad you're not yelling anymore."

The voice is so low, barely audible even in this silence.

"I can't stand hearing you like that, Draco. You need to get up. You need to tell me what you're saying, and what we can do to help."

_Potter?_

If he had the ability to speak, the word would have been spoken at the moment of recognition. Now, all he can do is let the question rest in his brain.

"I just want you to wake up. Please, Draco? You can insult me, curse me, but I know that you aren't bad. Be alright…"

_Why does he care? I'm no hero. I'm not the perfect little golden boy like him. I'm wrong. I have accepted that. He should kill me while he has the chance._

Potter's form moves on the mattress beside him. The pain is dulled now, at least.

_He gave me a painkiller? Are they planning to torture me?_

He can feel the warm breath on his forehead, moving light blond strands. So softly, it could be imagined, Potter's lips touch his forehead.

_I guess I'm already insane then. Potter doesn't want me dead? Oh well. I can't believe that it's with him of all people, though. My imagination should have at least come up with something plausible. Then again, if I am insane, it wouldn't have to make sense._

He can feel the warmth and breath of the face hovering just above his own.

_Or maybe I have died and this is hell or purgatory._

The chapped lips of the former Gryffindor seeker meet his own. It's a small kiss, but a kiss nevertheless.

_Then again I don't suppose hell would be this gentle. If it weren't for that being Potter, I would assume it was heaven._

Sleep longs to come again, to whisk him away to things that he wants buried.

_I guess Potter could find a spot in heaven, if I could. Or I'm not dead. Right now insanity seems the most likely._

His thoughts are fading fast. One last full thing comes before he passes out.

_I could think of worse things than death or madness._

Darkness, again, takes full control.

Plz review!!!! I will love you, I promise!(on hands and knees)

I need positive reinforcement!!!! All criticism appreciated.


	4. ch3:frith

Fu Inle Chapter 3

Glad you have come to join me for chapter 3! For warnings and stuff, read the disclaimer with the prologue please. Also, the title for this chapter is frith. For those who have not read Watership Down, frith means light or the sun. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 3: Frith

Those lips on his own again. Jolting to awareness, Draco opens those silver eyes to find nothing looking back. The alarm goes off again, set to the same channel as the last time. A song is set to blare at the highest volume the small clock will allow. Draco wants to show the pain that rushes through his muscles and floods his mind.

Harry grumbles a "One minute…." As he tries to wake himself up. He slams the alarm bottom on the clock as it's song continues.

With a creak of springs and a sigh, he's up. Draco looks over, causing more blazes to override his senses. Harry opens the end table drawer, pulling out a bottle again.

He sits on the edge of the bed. Draco bites his lip to keep silent. When Harry shifts his weight, however, he cannot contain a wince.

Shocked green eyes meet blue gray ones.

"…Draco?"

"Who else would it be, Potter?" the words bite as always.

After a moment of silence, Harry composes himself. He takes the cork from the potion bottle.

"Drink this, it'll help you. It's a makeshift antidote until Moody finds out what's wrong with you."

He holds it so that Draco can drink.

"You should relax, try and get more sleep. We have no idea what spells were used against you …"

The weak voice ends speculation with a "Cruciatus, other torture spells. What did you think?"

Harry flinches in what seems now like a hollow victory.

"Potter? Bring me Moody."

Harry races down the halls to the old auror's room, leaving Draco alone again.

The new Order of the Phoenix building is modern, unlike the previous Black residence. There is no magic here whenever possible. Electric outlets stay in the walls. It helps to mask the unusual occupants and activities by having a new place. It also helped get rid of some old memories.

Harry raps on the last door in the hallway.

Moody's growling voice beckons him to enter.

Harry creaks open the door to find Moody surrounded by books on poison.

"I still haven't found it, if that's why you're here." Although he turns to look at Harry, the electric blue eye continues to read."

"Please, come with me!"

"If he's dying, he's dying. I'm not going to interfere with fate. Calm down. He's a Malfoy, no big loss. You're awfully worried about such trash."

Harry just blushes and tugs on Moody's clothes. "Come on!"

Draco struggles to stay awake after the drugs.

_Father was right. I'm a burden, a disgrace. I'm a dishonor to the family._

His wand is just visible next to the clock on the end table.

_But I'm not as weak as he thought._

He forces his hand to move to the simple piece of wood.

Nerves rebel in the oh-so-familiar pain. Seconds pass in what seems like hours. His mind clouds for an instant and he holds it in his hand. A lone drop, either of sweat or a tear, runs down the soft pale skin.

_I'm glad you taught me this, mon pere._

Moody and Harry come through the door. Draco has his wand pointed towards his chest. He glances over at them once and smiles.

One word leaves his lips "Tharn."

A flash of blue conceals him.

"Draco, no!" Harry says quietly as he rushes to the bed.

Hahahaha. Cliffhanger. Sorry, but I had to. Don't worry; I'll post ch.4 soon, within an hour if I can. I can't leave my fans waiting, right? Even if they are few and far between. Oh, btw, tharn is when a rabbit freezes in panic in lapine. It's also used to mean insanity. For example, when one has "gone tharn", they have lost their senses.


	5. ch4:clarity

Fu inle chapter 4

Umm…thanks again to all reviewers. Again: I don't own anything but my name and ideas. Comprende? Good.

I figure I'd better post more warnings 'cuz now's when I'll be getting into them more than before.

WARNING!!!! This story contains a slash relationship between Draco and Harry. It has a yaoi and hentai tag for a reason. Be aware of this. Even if it's not bad yet, it will be! Also, it contains violence, abuse, and rape. I try to be graphic enough only for you to get the main idea, but if that bothers you, and it should, it is in here. There are also references to self mutilation (cutting) and suicide attempts. Oh and there's a decent bit of profanity. I would edit some, but I think it would change the story some, so excuse the cursing.

Also, the story takes place after the horrible HBP, but I'm ignoring the whole horcrux thing. In my made up world, Draco was also raised in France for awhile, hence the "mon pere" and "S'il vous plait". Don't worry; you'll get filled in better later.

Now, enjoy!

Chapter 4: clarity.

A few tears run down Harry's face as he looks at Draco.

Moody smiles but shakes his head.

"Clever boy".

Draco sighs and lets his arm fall to his side. The pain is gone, and a smile starts to form.

_Finally. This is much better._

He glances over as a sob escapes Harry's throat.

Red streaks run down the tan cheeks from those deep green eyes.

Draco reaches out a hand to brush the tears away and the smile leaves his lips, a distant memory.

_Why was he crying? He can't be worried about me. It's all fake. He's trying to earn my trust or something. Or he wants me…note to self: don't think that ever again. It's Potter. He wouldn't. But he did kiss me…_

"Well done." Moody says loud enough to interrupt both the moment and Draco's thoughts.

Harry pulls away as though burned.

"Got to admit, I've never seen it used like that before." The rough voice does have a hint of surprise.

Harry finally glares at Draco.

"Are you crazy?!?!? You could have said something. I thought…" he pauses for half a second and Draco takes his chance.

"Shut up, Potter. The effects aren't going to last forever." His words are weak, hopeless, and have just a bit of apology in them. He turns to Moody.

"And you're aware that you'll need a silencing spell?"

When he receives a nod, he continues.

"First off, my father only used one type of poison. I assume that's the reason that I'm not well and imprisoned by now."

"Your father?" Harry asks quietly.

"Yes' that's the reason that none of my injuries are healing and very few painkillers work. He uses a snake's venom. It's called the mortem viper, and creature's book will tell you an antidote."

"Why a silencing spell?" Harry interrupts again, a little slow to catch that part.

When Draco doesn't answer, Moody does. "You'll find out soon enough."

Draco's stuck up attitude finds its way back rather quickly. "Tell me how I wound up in this…horrible… muggle residence. And why am I with you and Potter, of all people?"

"You're only here because Harry vouched for you. You think I want death eater scum like you in my headquarters? You're lucky that you even get the time of day. We should have shipped you off to Azkaban long "

He is interrupted by a half shouted, "Now."

Moody decides that his rant is over enough and casts the spell.

Draco closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. They snap open and his mouth opens in a silent scream. His hands grip the sheets around him in a vice before he passes out.

Harry and Moody watch, much the way that people turn to see a car wreck on the side of the highway.

Moody leaves first, his false leg clunking on the thinly carpeted floors.

Harry leans over Draco's still form. He undoes Moody's spell.

_We underestimated you. We misjudged you. Now I need to make it up to you. I just hope that you'll forgive me._

He pauses to kiss those pale lips once before a bright blush invades his face and he is forced to rush out of the room.

_You really aren't a bad person._

He goes back towards the old auror's room and is met halfway.

"Here." Moody says, shoving a bottle into Harry's hand. "That kids a strong one. To stand up to Lucius Malfoy and still live is a rather rare occurrence. But he doesn't appear to have been effected mentally, either. Not even one in a million trained aurors could claim to be able to do that. He even remembered his father's techniques. That's how he picked up that spell, at least."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that spell is used for torture. It stops pain for a while, but allows it to build up. Lucius used it frequently with Cruciatus to increase the spells impact. He could send more than one before the spell broke. It's amazing what things get passed down to the next generation… you should give him that potion. He was exposed to the venom before, or he'd be dead, but I would kind of like to use his mind and would rather not risk losing him to something like venom."

Harry bumps into Ron and Hermione as they're leaving their room. He mumbles a quick "sorry" before continuing on his way.

Ron turns to Hermione.

"Wonder what that was about. Do you think it has to do with Malfoy?"

Hermione just shrugs and follows Harry; Ron goes to her heels like an obedient puppy.

Sorry it's so short. I'll try to post more ASAP. Please review, all comments appreciated.


	6. ch5:

Fu inle chapter 5

This chapter has no title if anyone has a suggestion after reading, I'll probably use it.

Again, I don't own it, and there's stuff in here that some people will hate. I live off of reviews! Don't let me die from lack of love or hate. I can withstand criticism, but need input!

Oh, and before I get asked, Draco is bi. That is because this is a fanfic and I want him to be. It is also just how it kind of turned out. K?

Thank you, and enjoy.

Draco half glares up at Harry with gritted teeth. With a sigh, he asks, "How long was I out?"

"Not long. Turns out that Moody already had it."

Draco makes an attempt at sitting up and finds himself unable.

_Fuck. Now I'm back to this again. A pitiful excuse for a human being let alone a Malfoy._

Harry offers the antidote, and Draco accepts it.

"I hate that stuff. It always tastes horrible"

"So Moody was right."

Draco sits up, wincing but refusing to be looked down on by Potter.

"Right about what, may I ask?"

The blanket slips down, revealing pale skin down to a bellybutton, with bandages covering only some of it.

Harry blushes and stares, speechless.

_Mon deiu. Potter really is checking me out. Well, I'll have to make this extremely hard on him, then._

He lets the blanket slip down just a bit farther.

_Let's see how he reacts to this…_

Harry looks away, a fierce blush rushing to his cheeks.

"Umm, Draco? Blanket. Down."

The smirk finally works it's way back.

"What's wrong, Potter? I can't understand that strange attempt at conversation."

At precisely the wrong moment, Ron and Hermione come through the door.

He glances at them just once before gathering a plan.

"Morning, Weasel."

He notices Hermione staring the same way that Harry had.

"And a very good day to you, Granger."

He accentuates her last name with a wink, which earns another hopelessly blushing victim.

_Have to admit; sometimes being a Malfoy is a good thing._

Ron seems lost, and Harry is trying to compose himself, so Hermione has to step forward.

"Draco? How are you awake? Did Moody find the cure?"

"That old fool? He wouldn't be anywhere if I had been any one else. And I will attempt to be civil. Get out please, Granger. I'm kind of nude under here and would appreciate if you didn't have to live with that…WHY THE BLOODY HELL AM I NAKED, BY THE WAY?" he shouts to no one in particular.

He glares at both her and Harry.

Hermione puts her hands on her hips.

"YOU WERE COVERED IN BLOOD!" she shouts back. "Besides, you act as though I've never seen a naked man before."

This time it is Ron's turn to blush, and he certainly does it justice. He half pushes half drags Hermione to the door. As the door shuts, he mumbles "What can you do? Girls! "

Draco winces as his feet hit the floor, the last of his father's poison still working to the fullest.

"We can't exactly have me running around nude now, can we? Weasley…Ron. Ron, you look about the same size as me. Could I borrow some clothes?"

_I have to act polite. They did help me, and they haven't sent me to prison yet. Also, if he leaves, I can torment…Harry…some more. See, that wasn't so difficult. Though I am not looking forward to wearing Weasley clothes._

With a strange look, a shrug, and a nod, Ron leaves.

Draco runs his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit. It's nowhere near as long as it had been in school, but is still long enough to pull back in a ponytail.

_Now, what to do about Harry…I suppose that I could flirt with him a bit. At the very least, it'll be fun to watch._

He steps off of the bed, letting the blanket fall where it may. He then stares at Harry, making a point of looking him up and down.

_He's actually not that bad… better than a few of the Slytherins, anyway. I can't believe I just thought that…_

"What's the matter, Harry? You look a bit flushed."

_It's so strange to see him blush like this. It's so much easier to get a reaction out of him than anyone in my house. God, even the girls weren't this easy. It's so adorable…_

_I did NOT just use the word adorable to describe Harry Potter. So what if he kissed me? It doesn't mean anything._

"I. You're."

He gets out of the room as quickly as he can.

_So soon? I thought he'd stay longer than that…_

There's a knock at the door almost immediately. Draco grabs the discarded blanket to cover himself and answers the door. Ron hands him a pile of clothes.

He pulls everything on; thankfully it's not too worn in. Ron gave him a pair of forest green boxers, a pair of baggy black jeans, pale grey socks, black boots that are the most worn in of everything with tattered laces, and a black tee with a band he's never heard of plastered on the front.

He steps out of the room, nearly hitting Harry with the door.

"You look good in black…"

_Well, I only wore it every day in school, Potter. Are you slow or something? Or have you been admiring me since god knows when? _

"You aren't too bad yourself." He says, his mouth now detached from his mind.

_I did not just say that out loud._

"Umm. Come on, I'll give you the tour." Harry says, standing up from his former position on the floor. He starts to lead an only partly there Malfoy around.

_It's Potter. Not happening. No Gryffindor is ever going to seduce me. Definitely not a male. Definitely not him. Not Harry fucking Potter. No. I mean, he's not too bad, but we're enemies, right? He hates me. But if that were true, then why did he kiss me? Why was he crying for me? Why does he blush so much?_

Even though he's leading the way, Harry's mind isn't exactly on topic either.

_Was he being sarcastic? He was raping me with his eyes back in the room, wasn't he? Does he know that I… he can't, he wasn't awake. He was messing with me, he had to be._

They are back to their room when Draco's hand finds a spot on Harry's shoulder.

"Why were you crying before?"

"I don't know…"Harry stares at the ground. "I was worried, I guess."

Draco tilts Harry's face towards his own. Their lips touch. Harry's arms wrap around Draco's shoulders and he lets himself be lost in everything. Draco gently pushes him away, ending the kiss.

_I can't do this. I really can't. He'll be like one of them. He'll want too much._

"You shouldn't worry over someone like me."

He heads back downstairs, meeting new people and spending the whole day as though nothing had happened.

By about ten, he's tired enough to return to bed. He crashes on the mattress, not even bothering to take his shoes off.

This time, not even bad dreams manage to make their way through.

Again, please review, and I'll get more up ASAP. I love you all!


	7. Ch:6 Life is Strange

Fu Inle Ch.6: Life is Strange

Again, thanks to readers, namely those who review/ comment and those who want to have frequent updates. Warnings are in prologue and chapter 4. Again, I don't own anything but my theories and dreams.

The sun shines in through the lone window in a harsh glare.

His gaze travels to the pure white ceiling and rests there for a moment while all the information of before sinks in.

_I am Draco Malfoy. I was weak. My father tried to kill me. I was helped by Harry Potter and a group known as the Order of the Phoenix. They are not much different from the other people, except they don't have the same fear. They don't know what he does to the children of death eaters. I will not tell them. Potter apparently likes me, how much I have no idea. I can live with this…_

Harry's light snoring is just audible to his left. He comes to the realization that he isn't wearing his borrowed shoes or sneakers. This fact brings an abrupt end to his daydreaming. He rises from the bed, leaving the poor crumpled blanket behind. A pile of clothes rests on the foot of the bed, somehow unmussed like the rest of the world seems to be.

With one fluid movement, he snatches them up and goes to the small attached bathroom. Everything is pure white porcelain, clean and almost sickeningly pure. Draco gazes into the mirror above the sink.

_My hair is horrible. I let them see me like that? Now they'll think I'm just another pig like the Weasley family…_

Remembering to lock the door, he pulls off his shirt. He slides off his borrowed underwear last. The bandages are peeling. He pulls on a taped on corner. The injuries are gone, leaving faint scars. The few pale lines blend with the others.

He turns on the shower. Hot water, nearly scalding, rushes from the showerhead. It strikes his face and body, warm hail. The steamy heat makes his face flush. His long hair sticks to every inch of skin that it can reach. Grabbing the nearest bottle, he lathers up, cleansing himself of every speck of dirt or hint of imperfection that was the result of his latest dishonor.

_At least now I'll be presentable. If I have to learn to deal with this, I can't let them see the me that they found ever again. I am not going to show any form of gratitude. They caught me at a bad time. I am not weak, and will not be viewed as such by a Mud blood and a Traitor. Though I suppose that now I have less room to talk where the second one's concerned._

He takes a step out of the shower and catches his image in the mirror.

_No wonder they were distracted, I must have looked horrible._

Some of his hair is uneven, completely rough. He has lost some weight, and it has taken it's toll on making his features a bit more pointed. Strangely enough, however, his body is it's usual perfect form. The scars aren't obvious unless the observer is close. After a brief moment of self admiration so similar to something that his mother would do, he turns his attention to clothes.

He tears the tags off of everything, slightly disgusted at both the lack of brand and the fact that they are muggle made. He slips on a pair of smiley faced boxers, then blue jeans. The shirt is, again, a band that he has never heard about in his life. His hair is making his collar wet, so the instant that he sees a small black scrunchie on the sink, he takes the opportunity to pull it into a ponytail.

With a sigh he walks into he, and apparently Harry's, room. Harry lay fast asleep on the couch. His glasses are still on, and a book is open facedown on his chest. Draco makes his bed, stretching the blanket taut. Frowning, he takes the glasses from

Harry's face and places them on the end table, trading them for his wand.

_He's so…No. I can't think things like that. I can't be with anyone. I'll turn in to my father. I'll hurt whoever it is I wind up with. Or they'll be like him. Why couldn't he have just let me die?_

He dog-ears the page and places the book on the floor.

_Why must he look so innocent? No one is, so why does he bother to feign it? He caused so much trouble at Hogwarts, toward the Dark Lord, towards both my father and I. He couldn't have been behind all of it, could he?_

More on impulse than with logical thought, he kisses the boy who lived on those seemingly innocent slightly pouted lips.

_No…_

He frees a brief unseen smile.

_Not for all of it._

He goes downstairs and grabs a soda from the fridge. Wandering aimlessly, he searches for something to do. There are no interesting novels on the bookshelf along the living room wall. There is no one in the rest of the house. With a half-defeated sigh, he flops onto the couch.

_They could have at least left a note or something…Even a "Don't kill each other, try not to set the house on fire 'til we get back" would have been nice._

He grabs the remote from a low wooden coffee table and starts flipping through the channels.

_Infomercial. Infomercial. Soap opera. News. Soap opera. Infomercial…_

He leaves the television on, and goes into the kitchen. He glances at the simple digital clock on top of the stove. It reads a bit before noon. He grabs a piece of pizza and returns to his previous spot.

He is halfway through the still cold slice when he hits three channels with the same infomercial.

_I swear, if I see one more advertisement for the Magic Bullet…_

As if it had heard that thought, he changes the channel and the same exact speech comes on.

He starts laughing.

At precisely the wrong moment, Harry comes down the stairs wearing only boxers. He sees Draco laughing and his jaw literally drops. The sight of Harry in his underwear does nothing to stop the blond's apparent breakdown on the sofa; at seeing Harry's face he is unable to breathe.

"Ummm, what's so funny?"

"The MAGIC BULLET!!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry's response now is to sit beside the seemingly insane Draco. "So you're alright, then?"

Draco puts the remains of his breakfast/lunch on the table.

"I should have known that would be the first thing you would say. But if you must know, I'm fine."

"I was starting to wonder. You scare me when you don't show any signs of life for days." Tears well in those perfect green eyes, but don't spill.

_Don't tell me he's going to cry. Again. His act is getting old._

His hand finds a spot on Harry's shoulder.

"I thought I told you not to worry?"

Harry glomps him, making the both of them fall back on the cushions. He rests his head on Draco's chest.

"Are you alright, Potter?"

"I can't help it."

"Oh, is your hero complex acting up again?"

"Shut up. You're the one who kissed me."

"I'm free to kiss whoever I feel like. It doesn't mean anything."

_I won't let him trick me into it. I won't let him use me. I shouldn't be in an empty house with him._

"It means that you aren't how you act all the time." He face pauses just above Draco's.

_Why doesn't he just get it over with? He had no problem before._

"Either get off me, or do something. I am not going to spend my day being your personal pil"

Harry's lips press forcefully against his own, interrupting. He blushes with his own actions, but doesn't end it.

_Lions kiss differently. He takes charge more than any of the Slytherins. But he's not going to push it? I guess he expects me to? Well, I can't leave him disappointed. Besides, it's just a kiss, right?_

Draco's fingers bury themselves in the messy hair, forcing Harry closer. Harry's lips part slightly, and Draco takes the opportunity to let his tongue do the talking. The brunette doesn't back down, meeting him, tasting him.

Draco's hand moves down Harry's back. Pale fingertips stop at an elastic waistband.

The door opens quietly behind them.

Sorry all of my chapters are so short. I'll try to get up 7 ASAP! I was distracted, but I don't want to lose anyone's attention!

I didn't get any recommendations for the last chapter's title. First person to suggest one will most likely get it used, and will be thanked immensely.

I'm also sure that the Magic Bullet is copyrighted. I do not own the rights, or even the item itself. It's just that it, half a dozen exercise equipment items, and the "set it and forget it" thing are the only infomercials that sprang to mind.


	8. Ch7:Untitled

Chapter 7:

I heard that they can still sue even if you have this disclaimer up…Oh well, I don't own HP. That's J.K's. However, the things spurned from my imagination are mine and mine alone. Pretty much expect anything. I haven't warned you for the past six chapters for you to ignore it. I hadn't realized that I hadn't posted since May! I'm so sorry! I'll try to put up more soon, but my schedule is hectic. Remember, I love all my readers, even if they don't love me. Or if they're mad that I haven't posted in FOREVER! Thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoy it!

Hermione nearly drops the stack of papers she's holding. Thankfully, her gasp is loud enough to draw the attention of the two boys. Blushing, she manages to find her voice.

"Ron and Moody are right behind me. You two might want to get a room, or have Harry get some pants on or something…."

Harry stumbles up the stairs in a flash. Draco simply finishes his pizza.

Hermione drops the pile of paperwork on the table. Just as she does so, Ron, Lupin and Moody come in. Ron hands Draco a newspaper. Unlike the prophet, this one gives Voldemort's side of the news. In bold print, a title on the front page says simply "Traitor Draco Malfoy Killed".

Of course, Draco reads on.

"Draco Malfoy, son of loyal supporter Lucius Malfoy, is dead. Justice was taken after he was caught after abandoning the Our Lord's cause. This followed shortly after he did not fulfill his orders to execute Albus Dumbledore. Lucius has testified under veritaserum that his assignment was completed. Our sources …'

He glances up at Ron.

"Where did you get this?"

"Doesn't matter. It appears that you are dead to the world now. This has been printed for the past four issues. You no longer exist."

Hermione grabs a seat on the couch, sorting the papers, pulling out a select few.

"Well, that's not entirely true…some people in the ministry know. When they learned the truth, they offered a pardon and a job. Ron's dad having connections definitely helped. Now that you're dead to "them", the Ministry wants you as an agent."

"You mean a spy? Isn't that kind of pointless?"

"No. They want you as an auror. You are to be enlisted in the Order."

He pauses for a few moments, puzzled.

"I can't be an auror…"

Ron nearly laughs, "Come off it. You got grades nearly as good as miss prefect here!"

Harry comes back downstairs, this time with pants on. He sees the papers on the table and puts two and two together. "You're joining us?"

"See, Harry obviously thinks you could pull it off. I mean, you can duel. That was proved before. And you're good at potions. All you have to do is sign the papers, and show Moody how good you are. If he likes you, you're in. Lucky bastard. I had to beg for permission."

He stays silent, undecided.

Harry sits beside him on the couch. "Well, are you with us, or not? We do have a mission later."

"It doesn't appear as though I have much choice, does it?" He snatches the forms and signs his rather large, looping signature.

Moody half glares at him. 'Let's see what you've got, Malfoy."

In near silence, they head down the stairs. Only the creaking wood of each step is any indication of their location.

The basement is huge, echoing, and finished in cool concrete. Chairs rest against the one wall, out of the way.

Moody and Draco stand face to face, everyone else finds a seat to watch the show.

Moody mutters so that his message is heard by only Draco.

"Feel free to concede at any time. I'm not going to hold back. But I would watch my step if I were you. One small word and you could have three others direct one back at you at the same time. Well, two. Potter is much too trusting of filth. I doubt he'd have enough sense to kill you, given the opportunity. Let's see how this goes."

"Alright then. I hope you're not just all talk, then" Refusing to back down.

Although his hand rests on his wand, and a smile graces his face, his thoughts are racing.

_Who am I kidding? He knows I'm screwed either way…I can't take on an Auror! I have to fight…Why does he want me to?_


	9. ch8:also untitled

Fu Inle: Chapter 8.

I said that I would try to have this up before Monday….

Oh well. I hope you enjoy, and that all my readers aren't too mad at me. Oh! And let it be known that I beta my own stuff most of the time. That said, there may be a mistake here or there. If you see any, let me know!

As you may have heard, I don't own anything but my twisted theories and the scars the plot bunny attacks have left. That, and there's roughly half a billion warnings for this. Those things said, enjoy and please review!

_Does he want to kill me? If so, why has he tolerated Harry for so long? It's not like he couldn't have killed me quietly while I was already ON my deathbed… I must have sounded like an idiot earlier…_

He grips the slender piece of hawthorn in a sweaty palm.

_I can do this. I have to, right?_

Moody throws a simple jinx, the last thing one would expect from an auror with so much experience under his belt.

_What is he planning? I have to get this over before he decides to take this seriously._

Deflecting the spell, he doesn't have a second to spare before another is sent in its stead. He manages to avoid being hit by a hairsbreadth.

Moody's gruff voice laughs, "Not bad, I've seen quite a few worse get hired by the Ministry. But you'll need to impress me if you plan on being a member."

More quick spells from the old, grizzled auror.

One does not miss. A sensation not entirely unlike that of Cruciatus strikes the teenage blond. Before Draco can even catch his breath, he's hit again. Refusing to back down, he glares at Moody.

"That all you got?" His usual Malfoy pride acting up again.

He finally retaliates. Flashes of color and crackling magic fill the dead air. Moody avoids it all without breaking a sweat.

_I guess I have to show him I mean business._

Draco sends his father's spell, the same one that bound him. Only, his refuses to leave him out of it. Moody is frozen by the strange, paralytic feeling. The feeling of metal cuts into Draco's wrists, but he won't release it until Moody surrenders. The golden trio sits and stares, waiting for anything to happen.

Moody laughs again.

_If he knew how much he was like my father, he'd kill himself._

"I forgot that you were the sly one. Definitely meant to be a snake. You win, fair and square. We're headed out later, I expect you to be prepared."

With a nod, Draco releases the spell. His skin burns where the spell met him, but he has won.

Moody goes up the creaking stairs, followed by two thirds of the audience.

Draco goes to the stone wall, resting his forehead against the cool rock. The door shuts at the top of the stairs, and he whispers quietly to himself,"Le bois tortu fait le feu droit." A small laugh escapes, interrupting that chain of thought. "I guess that's true, sometimes."

The warm body against his back makes him tense as Harry breathes on his neck.

"What's that mean? Is it French?"

He pushes the curious Gryffindor away before even thinking of a reply.

"It doesn't matter, it's nothing." He shakes his head, keeping the brunette an arms length away.

Unfortunately, this draws attention to the few red drops on the pale wrists. Harry grabs Draco's arm and stares.

"What's this from?"

Of course, the usual reply of, "Nothing!" is all that Harry gets.

"You're bleeding! I know it's definitely not ' Nothing!'"

Draco yanks back his hand and quickly heals the scratches. "Nothing. Just an unfortunate side effect for me. I'm not supposed to use his spell, that's all."

"What are you talking about? What spell? What did you use against Moody?"

"Doesn't matter. Just something my father did. Don't worry about it."

"Why? What are you hiding?"

"Back off." He pushes Harry away, harder than before.

"Fine. I just thought you'd trust me more by now. I mean, you kissed me."

"We've been over this. I'm free to kiss whoever I feel like. Besides, you're a Gryffindor. Why shouldn't I just resent you"? He flops down into a padded armchair.

_I have to stop this, before he gets his heart broken. Before he tries to control me…_

Harry follows him. "I could have been a Slytherin, too. Don't try to act like you're better than me. It doesn't make a difference what house you're in."

"You are so…oblivious."

"Than enlighten me."

Draco pauses for a moment.

"No."

He pulls Harry onto his lap, kissing him despite his instincts. Harry runs with it, clay in the sculptor's hands.

"You're way more persuasive than you should be." He kisses down Draco's throat. "But I think I'm pretty good competition."

His hands travel downward, stopping to unbutton the simple piece of denim. His lips lock onto Draco's, preventing protest.

_Let me do this…_

The zipper is pulled down all too slowly. The seeker's hand goes into the now slightly tight boxers. Fingers come into contact with the hot, throbbing member of Draco Malfoy.

Draco makes a halfhearted attempt at pushing Harry away. Breaking the kiss, he shakes his head. "No, we can't…"

Harry just smiles. "Trust me."

_I'll make you tell me._

Bwahahahaha. Yes, I'm evil. Deal with it. I'll put more up soon.


	10. ch 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fu Inle

Flight815kitsune

I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! Trust me though; I do have a good excuse.

You see, what happened was that I literally fell off the earth. Don't ask me how, I don't know. I think it was pirate ghosts. Or flying monkeys…IT WAS DARK!

Okay, so I'm all floating in space and stuff, and I decide that I need to get home to type some more for my fans. Somehow able to breathe in space, I managed to gather space junk and an abandoned Russian satellite to make a pair of gravity boots.

I succeeded in making the shoes, even without any tools. However, I hadn't really planned my re-entry. I sustained burns upon reaching the atmosphere, then promptly plummeted to earth. I landed somewhere in South America with a broken leg and burns on my feet. Thankfully, I was taken in to a church-ran hospital. The only problem is that I don't speak much Spanish and they only spoke Spanish and I think Portuguese or something. Fate finally showed up two weeks ago, however, when I was rescued fully recuperated by a traveling vacuum salesman. He managed to sneak me back into the US in a suck-o-matic. Over the past two weeks, I have been making my way home by hitchhiking with a few interesting people. There were three serial killers, a talking dog, a suicidal rabbi, and my great great-great-grand-uncle twice removed.

…see. Told you it was a good excuse.

Actually, there were college apps. And a friend committed suicide. But that's not as good of an excuse, or at least not as elaborate and optimistic.

Now, to what you really came for. Remember warnings from earlier?

_I'll make you tell me._

"Harry?! I…We can't." Panic starts to set in.

_I shouldn't have encouraged him. Now he's going to want everything. I can't let him. It's too close to the mission. I have no idea what we're doing, but_

Interrupted by touches. Harry's face a breath away. That tongue peeking out from between those semi-chapped lips.

"We can't. I…"

Thoughts broken by a rough, sloppy Gryffindor kiss.

"Stop…"

Too late. Harry's fingers trail down his stomach again. Lips follow in hot pursuit. He pauses for only an instant, still unsure if he should listen to the protest.

Then, those lips. Hot. Wet. Perfection. That tongue, his only thought, for at least a moment.

Hands burying without a thought into the messy dark hair. A gasp the only sound to escape the unsure Slytherin.

Harry pulls away slowly, using his tongue to elicit any response. Panting is enough of a sign of approval for him to continue. Taking the drops of precum with one deft movement. Swallowing. Sucking. Sighing.

Time lasts for what appears to be forever. Draco bites his lip, unable to control anything else. Meeting the stimulation with each movement of his hips. Harry's hands moving upwards, one rests on his thigh. The other continues on it's upward path stopping to touch his testicles. Squeezing just hard enough. Feeling the pulse quicken.

Breaking his previous silence with a breathy, "Stop…" Disengaging his fingers from the dark hair. Pushing Harry away, "I…I'm…" Thrusting one last time._ Too late._

He comes, and everything is perfect.

Harry's eyes meet his as he swallows the result.

"Draco? You can let go of my shoulder."

Snapped back to reality, he releases his death-grip. "I'm sorry…why did you…?"

"You're fast…"

Blushing, Draco starts to object.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you owe me some answers."

"So you decided to break the ice by…" He won't say it.

"Why are you so afraid of me?"

"What?"

"Before, you were begging me to stop, why? You weren't afraid of getting caught. I can tell when you're lying to me."

"It's nothing." He quickly zips up his pants.

"Lying." He pushes his glasses back to their proper position. Harry sighs. "It involves your father, doesn't it?"

"Shut up."

"Why? I've answered all of your questions, haven't I? How about we start simple, then? What were you saying to yourself earlier? The torture-y thing."

"Le bois tortu fait le feud droit? It means, a crooked stick makes a straight flame." He mutters softly.

"Explain. Oh, and does it have to do with ma père?" His accent is horrible, but the words ring clear as day.

Draco freezes. "Where did you here that?"

"It was one of the things you said in your sleep."

"Ignore it." The cold rushes back.

"Well, then. What about the scars?"

Silence.

"It's all him, isn't it? What the fuck did he do to you?"

Silence.

"Tell me, what did that bastard do?"

Draco laughs softly. "The better question would be what he didn't."

"He caused the scars. He poisoned you. He made you…practically bipolar. What the hell did he do?"

"He had fun." The words are simple, but heavy.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why the fuck do you think I have nightmares? Why do you think I scream? Why do you think I know a binding spell? Why the fuck do you think I 'acted scared'?" A faint trembling has joined his anger.

"Shit." Realization sinks in. "He…didn't. He…He would have been caught. They would have thrown him in jail at the first sign…"

"Not unless it's reported to the ministry, Potter. Not unless he is caught alone. Not if the Dark Lord is in on it." Tears rush forth to be held back.

"I'll kill him."

"Why?" _why do you rush to defend me? Why do you care?_

Silence.

"You wouldn't win."

"How could you say that?"

"Because it's nothing, it doesn't concern you, and he knows what he's doing. Just…drop it, okay?"

"You don't want him dead?"

"I said it doesn't concern you. I don't need a hero." He stands up, trying to fix his clothes.

Harry copies him, then simply stares.

"What?" Draco sneers under the green gaze.

Footsteps cross the floor above them. There is a soft knock on the door.

"We're ready, so can the two of you…um…get up here?" Hermione's voice announces.

Harry takes this as his cue. He sighs, "Nothing" and goes up the stairs.

Sorry that I had to leave it like this! Trust me, I'll update soon!


	11. Chapter 10

Fu Inle Chapter10

Fu Inle Chapter10.

Sorry that the update wasn't as quick as I thought it would be. Warnings in earlier, but there's nothing but fluff, angst, and violence in this chapter. Oh, I don't own.

Please don't sue me. K? Love my reviewers!

The creaking of two otherwise silent people ascending the stairs does nothing to break the uncomfortable atmosphere. Moody stands in the living room, broom in his hand. Everything in his posture is serious, and the electric-blue eye is trained on Draco.

"We will be flying."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Of course, Hermione is the voice of reason.

"Right now it's safer than any other method besides walking, Ms. Granger. I'm sure that Malfoy would love to enlighten you about that." His words are followed by unintelligible muttering sounding something like, "evil scum."

Hermione stares, along with the rest of the rather small group.

Draco sighs, accepting his new role as Moody's personal encyclopedia-slash-object of torment. "All I really need to say are two simple words: Dark Magic. You're smart enough, for a…Gryffindor" he stresses the edit in his speech "…to fill in the blanks, I assume?"

"Dark magic? What, exactly?" Her curious mind is not so easily derailed.

"I should know never to assume…" He shakes his head and puts on an annoyed look. "Rerouting spells, killing spells, anything to stop or slow them. You…US down. Everything, down to simple jinx traps."

"How did you avoid them?"

"We…" He runs a hand through his hair, tired of repeating his mistake. "**I** didn't. I walked and flew. There's no organization. No one knows what the others are doing, and the Dark Lord's key members aren't in any danger, so he doesn't bother. What's a pawn, here or there?"

"He's really like that to the people who support him? How could he do that? Even pawns can be useful in the end." She insists.

Draco simply shakes his head. "Gryffindor ideals have no uses in His army. The useless or weak are quickly disposed. Snakes find their spots in the shadows, Granger. Don't worry, I'm used to it. "

At those words, Moody has a smile on his grizzled face.

"Now, are we going to go or not, you old piece of…"

"Yeah, can we go now?" Harry's voice has been reclaimed by the cruel edge it had gained over the summer after fifth year.

Ron and Hermione eye him and Draco strangely, but Moody doesn't seem to notice.

Each takes a broom from a waiting box in the slightly cramped living room. Each of them checks for a wand and for things that they don't want to lose.

_I can't believe we're doing this…_

"What is the mission, anyway?" Draco whispers to a reluctantly broom-holding Hermione.

Ron and Harry are speaking in low tones, obviously planning something with each other. There are a few nods while Moody patiently waits for attention.

"I don't know...we've been tracking escapees from Azkaban lately. It might have something to do with that."

A bolt of fear finds him. "Who were you tracking?"

_They're getting in way over their heads. They don't know who they're dealing with. THEY broke out. Themselves. As in, they persuaded fucking dementors. Do they even know the kind of evil it takes to talk with one of those things? _

"A few people…No one that mattered much. Ones who much of the public hasn't heard of. Bella Lestrange, too, but I thought we lost her..."

"So you're the planner, and you don't know what's going on?!" _WE can't operate unorganized. There aren't enough of us in this group to operate the way he does._

"Moody leads us."

He sighs, defeated.

"Hey Draco?" She starts at an even softer voice. "What happened in the basement?"

"Nothing." _She definitely doesn't need to know._

"Listen, whatever you did to piss him off won't go away by itself. I don't know what ethics you've picked up from Them," The word is tossed cruelly, sharply. "but gain some respect by using your brain. I know you have one, somewhere in that over inflated head of yours. Pawns aren't always worthless, and people never are. Just remember that."

The words sink in so slowly. Moody kicks off the ground into the open night air.

"Malfoy, you'll be leading us this beautiful evening." Moody motions with his head, rather than his hands,

Draco willingly takes the lead position. After all, he hadn't been a seeker for nothing. The smirk dances across his features once again.

"That's all well and good, sir. Unfortunately, you've neglected to tell me the destination."

"Oh, you know the way very well, I'm sure. We are going to Malfoy Manor."

Any and all sense of superiority or ego vanishes. The smirk is wiped away, a candle snuffed out. He gulps and grips the broom tighter. All these little signs, so easily missed when a confident laugh is heard. "Well. This should be interesting, then."

_This is going to end badly. Very badly._

_They have no idea what waits in store for them there_. He rides the air currents as only a pro could, hair and robes whipping around with every breeze_. There are wards, protective spells, creatures, and whoever they are keeping._ He gulps and clutches the broom tighter. _HE is there, waiting. She will be there. I don't know who else my mother would be willing to risk hiding_.

Apparently time flies when flying, and they reach the immediate vicinity in what feels like no time flat.

Hermione's hair is a huge fluffy mess, Moody looks a bit more vigilant than normal, and Ron looks horribly nervous.

Harry throws his broom down at Draco's feet.

"Now what, Malfoy?

He sighs, ignoring that action for now.

"The edge of our property ends…"He takes three steps forward. "Here."

He reaches out a hand and touches the invisible barrier. The area around his palm tints to a grayish blue. "Good. I'm still on the tree."

"We had better not lose the element of surprise from this, Malfoy" Moody huffs.

"Of course not. Why would we worry if family came to visit, help and all? As Long as I'm on the tapestry and have a pulse, I can get through with a specific number. As long as there is no alarm, only the barrier will know the amount of people inside." He sighs, and a door forms in front of them. "Besides, the pets are more of a threat than the people most of the time."

"Pets?" Ron asks "What exactly do you mean by "pets"?" It was obvious by his tone that the answer would impact his decision. After all, Hagrid had given a rather broad definition to the term.

"Well, there's a pair of shisa, some albino peacocks, and some more exotic things that may or may not be alive right now, but tend to be nocturnal. Now are we going in?"

"Are you kidding? The shisa could tear us apart! They're lion dogs, and very protective. They've been known to take on dragons!" Hermione pipes up.

"I'll deal with them if they show." The words are easy, with nowhere near the anxious tone Hermione has.

Moody growls. "If your pets even look like they're going to hurt any member of this party, Malfoy, They will be killed."

Silently, they enter the trees. Birds chirp, the sun glitters through the canopy of yew branches.

They tread through the brush, breaks in the trees, and a small stream, every natural thing that can be in the way seems to be there.

Before long, the huge building is within view.

"It's here."Moody's gruff voice says a moment before a low growl takes over.

His electric blue eye is directed towards the path they've avoided but kept site of. The growl grows in pitch as a few heavy footsteps are heard. Slowly, everyone turns to face the threat.

"N-nice doggy…"Ron whimpers, taking a step back.

The creature stares at them, its golden eyes nearly buried under a lock of fur. Its huge paws are equipped with decent claws. Its body is short, but every inch is muscle. The overall impression is that of a pit bull mixed with a chow dog mixed with a lion. Its lips curl back, revealing long bleach-white teeth and a black tongue as it issues a short, low bark. The low growl starts again.

Harry steps in front of the group, wand at the ready. His eyes meet those of the beast before him.

Draco sighs and crouches down. He pats his knee and whistles. "Here boy."

The thing glances at him, and then returns its gaze to Harry.

"Non." Draco corrects it sharply. "Down!'

It sits down and hides its teeth, but won't move.

"Bien." He stands up. "Everyone, introduce yourself. If you don't he'll have a barking fit. Oh, and it can sense hostility, so keep happy thoughts." With a smirk, he walks right past it, scratching behind its ears.

Hermione takes the chance and approaches it first. It sniffs her, its tail wagging the whole time, then nudges her hand, asking for attention.

"I think it likes you, Granger."

She gives a nervous smile and continues.

Ron follows shortly after. His greeting isn't quite as friendly, but he gets by.

Moody follows him and tries to stroll right past.

It stands and bars his path. After a few intense moments and a glare, it lets him by.

"I really don't trust that thing." Harry holds back.

"It won't hurt you. That is, unless you border open hostility towards the child of the family or the property they possess. And since"

"I'm coming." He glares at her, freezing her words. He crouches, the same way Draco did, bringing his body down to its level.

It trots over, tail held high. It sniffs his open hand, then his face. To everyone's surprise, its face opens in a doggy grin and a rather large wet tongue slurps his face.

It whines and shows its belly.

"Umm…." He looks up to the curious group for help.

"Well, Potter. Aren't you going to say hello?" The tone is half mocking, but still gets a smile.

"Come on, we've got more important things to do than tend Mr. Malfoy's pets."

The strange creature whines and stays on its back, tongue lolling out the whole time.

Moody hobbles to the path, his wooden leg getting caught on a stone.

Malfoy Manor looms ahead. A few of the aforementioned peacocks strut around a huge fountain at the manors traditional entrance.

"So, what's the plan?" Hermione asks.

"You and Weasley take the rear; go through the back of the house. We'll trap them from the front, and hopefully avoid too much bloodshed."

With a nod, the pair moves their assault.

"Now, we three will be taking the front. Nymphadora should already be there. She will be restraining at least one person, we can take care of the scum she doesn't."

He smiles at Draco, clearly trying to instigate a fight.

Instead of anything, even a witty comeback, all he gets is a nod.

They pause on the porch a brief moment before Moody kicks the door in.

There's a woman's scream, then the cold menacing laughter of Lucius Malfoy.

From the now open door, they can just see into the drawing room. They rush in, and only four people are visible. Lucius looms in a high-backed velvet armchair, one wand-equipped hand pointing at the intrusion. Tonks has her wand pointed at the motionless body of Narcissa. Bellatrix is facing her, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Moody turns his attention to Tonks immediately, deciding that Bellatrix is more of a threat.

_Bad move._

A spell is shot no sooner than the thought had entered his mind. However, rather than strike Moody, it finds another target. With a loud click, the door locks behind them.

Apparently, Bellatrix is a tougher duelist than she let on in her bout with Sirius. Tonks is already on the ground, holding her arm and writhing in pain. Moody and the cruel woman are throwing spells around with little to no concern for other people, let alone the furniture.

"Sectumsempra"

Draco finds himself falling backwards. Cuts open across his chest, though shallower than they had appeared in the past.

_I let myself get distracted…_

"Crucio." The word is all too familiar.

Harry cries out, dropping to his knees. Lucius glares at his son

Draco scrambles to his feet and faces his father, but is quickly disarmed. As if on cue, the backup arrives just as Moody dispatches Bellatrix.

Lucius glances around. With a sigh and a pop, he's gone.

This time the update will be quick, I promise!

Note:

Shisa/Shishi/Guardian Lions/Fu dogs/Koma-Inu:

Guardian lion-dog statues placed in front of temples in China, Japan, and Okinawa. Traditionally kept in pairs, one male one female/one open-mouthed one close-mouthed (which has which depends on your location). They guard temples, castles, villages and homes against misfortune, and people against evil spirits. An Okinawan myth states that a statue wielded by a boy (or a talisman wielded by the king, given to him by the boy) sprang to life and attacked a sea dragon that had been plaguing the area. Its roar shook the area, and even frightened the dragon. A boulder fell from heaven, pinning the dragon to the ground. (In another version, the shisa tore it apart) The dragon died and became the Gana-Mui woods.

They aren't fully canon, since the books only mention peacocks, but I figure the Malfoys should have SOMETHING for self defense.


	12. eleven

Fu Inle, Chapter 11.

Warnings: Slash, violence, fluff, and everything else that I have mentioned in previous chapters. I do not own the characters, if I did, it probably wouldn't be a children's book.

Enjoy; please comment, and much love to all of my readers!

"What the hell? We get here, prepared for the battle of the century, and he LEAVES?!" Ron's Gryffindor pride acts up.

"Ron…"Hermione sighs.

"No. Listen, we barge in, have him cornered, and he just poofs away? There's something wrong with that!"

"Quiet, Weasley." Moody's tone won't allow argument.

As the initial shock wears off, Tonks' crying breaks the quiet. Moody approaches her. Under his breath you can barely hear the words, "Constant vigilance."

Draco heals his own shallow injuries, ignored while Tonks is still in pain. He rises to his feet; his shirt tattered, and goes to the still kneeling Harry.

"You alright?" He whispers, not wanting the golden trio to reform just yet.

Harry nods.

"Who used Protego Horibilis on my clothes?"

"Hermione. It would have been nice to know that Crucio wasn't covered."

Draco smirks. "The unforgivables wouldn't be as intimidating if a spell like that repelled them."

The comment works, and a small smile forms. "Shut up."

"Here." Draco offers a hand as Tonks' crowd is reassured of her condition.

Harry wavers a bit as he stands. He leans on Draco, "Guess he doesn't like me much, huh?"

"It'll wear off in a minute."

Hermione glances over and decides to provide a diversion.

"What are we going to do with them?"

Tonks motions to Narcissa. "She's not really a threat. Lucius is the one who stunned her. I saw her fall…"



She starts explaining to the group, and everyone seems interested enough.

"I need to talk with you back at the house." Draco whispers, pulling away from the brunette and heading towards his mother.

"So what should we do? We can't just let her go." Hermione pipes up. "She's still a suspect."

"Stick her with her sister." Draco offers this option, which is seconded by a nodding Tonks.

"My mom can handle her, and she's really not a threat. "

Moody huffs, then shrugs. "We can't prove a charge. Bellatrix is going to the ministry with me. Hopefully she'll be kissed this time. We can't wait around for Lucius, so he'll have to wait for another day."

_He makes it sound like he wanted him to leave…he doesn't want them to know he's afraid to stay._

Moody disappears with Bellatrix. Harry, Ron and Hermione apparate, assumingly home. Tonks holds back. Without a word, she lunges forward and hugs her cousin. Her hair turns her favorite shade of pink.

"Glad to see you aren't dead." She says. "Should I wake your mother up?"

"No." He turns away. "Let her know that I'm fine, but don't tell her where I am. If she needs to tell me something, take a message. "

He turns away, acting like he's leaving.

"Just...keep her safe, alright?"

Bang.

The house feels cold and empty, eerily silent.

_I won't look for Granger or Weasley. _

Then, a random thought.

_Wonder who's going back to get the brooms? Better be Moody. Old bastard._

"Earth to Malfoy?" Harry taps him on his shoulder.

"Can we go somewhere…less public if someone were to come home?" His voice is very serious.



With a smile, Harry drags him up the stairs. He tugs him into the bedroom, pausing only to slam and lock the door.

"I didn't necessarily mean here…"

"Talk."

"Fine." He sighs, grabbing a seat on the bed. "I apologize for offending you earlier."

"That's it? You wanted a room for an apology?" He blushes.

"Well, that was part of it. You said before that you wanted answers." He runs a hand through his hair. "I still don't think you'll kill him, but… You were really going to try? Even after I told you not to?"

"Well, yeah." He plops himself down on the mattress.

"Then you're an idiot. What did you want to know?"

"Are you sure? It seems a little unfair."

"Do you want me to take it back?"

He pauses for a moment. "No. But… you ask me anything. We'll trade. And if you don't want to answer something, don't."

"Deal." He lies back, relaxing.

"What did that mean earlier, the thing with the stick?"

"It means that good things can come from bad…at least that's the way I've taken it."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I believe that I've already answered that. That topic is taboo. I refuse to repeat myself."

"I meant, why are you so nervous with me? I mean, me and him are…Unless you're not?" The look on his face is pure confusion.

"I don't know, I know, and I am." There's a moment of silence. "When did you know that you weren't straight?"

Harry stares at him.

"What? You said I could ask anything."

"I wasn't expecting that!"

Draco simply raises an eyebrow.



" I guess it was fourth year, when I wasn't attracted to the veela like Ron was. I mean, me and women just never worked out, and then there was summer break…So…your father…"

"Off limits." The words are out before the thought can be completed.

"Fine. Why did you kiss me?" The words are a clear trap.

"Because…I don't know. " He rearranges himself so that he can stretch out.

"Do you trust me?"

"I suppose so."

Harry kicks off his sneakers and pulls his feet up. He pulls off Draco's shoes, letting them land wherever. He crawls towards the motionless blond. One knee rests on either side of Draco's hips. Without a word, he kisses him.

"Tell me, what makes you nervous?

--3 I know, I'm evil. I'll try to put more up soon! E--


	13. twelve

Fu Inle ch.12

Don't own, Warnings were earlier, but this chapter contains graphic sexual content. And, by graphic, I mean explicitly written out for roughly two pages. That's why the update took so long. That and the ninjas. If you wish to hear of the ninjas, let me know. I'll fill you in. Please feel free to skip the smut if it bothers you. Any must-have information will be put as a less graphic "In the previous chapter" summary in 13. Since I wanted 13 posted at the same time, it just added to the update time…sorry about all that.

Thanks to all of my readers! I just wish you would give me a comment now and then….-hint-

"Tell me, what makes you nervous?"

"It doesn't matter."

Harry pulls off his shirt and undoes the zipper on his jeans. The bulge becomes horribly obvious.

Draco bolts upright, his heart races. "What are you doing?"

"Catching you in a lie." He gently pushes the blond back down. "Now, will you answer the question, or will I have to scare you repeatedly to find out?"

Draco simply glares.

"Ah, so you're going with 'scare repeatedly'. Good choice." He kisses Draco, gentle and sweet. His hands are busy. One pulls open a drawer on the end table. The other goes under Draco's shirt.

Those calloused hand are so different from his father's. His Touches are gentle, exploratory. Just feeling his chest, his stomach. Fingers tracing a line from his collarbone to his navel.

"Tell me, how do you feel about me?"

Draco blushes and says simply, "No."

"Please? Or do I have to rape you?"

The blush quickly pales. "Get off of me."

Something is thrown backwards. Harry pins his hands above his head in one fluid movement. Both hands turn to one. Draco struggles, but Harry uses his strength to his advantage. He kisses Draco again, still as soft as before, then starts to pull his formal rival's pants off.

Draco pauses and falls back. "Stop…" His eyes are shut as he shakes his head.

He whispers into his ear, "Please, tell me." He kisses up the blond's throat. He slides off the jeans with his free hand.

"I don't know."

"That's alright. At least it's not an "I hate you". I can wait. It's just…I want you." That breath, so hot, blows into his ear.

"No…" He nearly breaks free with this attempt.

Harry lets out an annoyed sigh. He frees his captive. "You know that I wouldn't hurt you."

There is a long silence before Harry abandons his position and sits on the patch of mattress, along with wrinkled sheets and something fluorescent violet, at Draco's feet.

"Why?" Draco's voice breaks the quiet. He sits with his back to the headboard.

"Why what?" Harry asks, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Why would you want _this_?" His tone is disgusted. _It's like eating an apple someone else has bitten into._

"Because you needed me, and I ignored you."

"So. You couldn't have done anything. Despite popular opinion, you aren't all powerful. Besides, guilt isn't a good reason."

"It's not all guilt. It started out that way, but there were some things I remembered from back at school. You're right, maybe the houses are different, and I don't know how they handle things with the snakes. The thing that bothered me is how you could seem that normal. All of you, you never let anyone have the advantage. You never broke the ruse. You aren't afraid to see people as human, and judge them for their flaws. Given, it's annoying most of the time, but…You are being honest in the middle of a lie. You adapt according to what is needed. It's a refreshing change from most of us." He smiles. "You're a better person than you think."

Draco blushes, the pale pink high on his cheeks. "Are you done with…whatever the hell that was?"

"I guess. Can I ask you another question? Why do you speak French?"

"Tradition. It's about embracing the heritage of our family. Being bilingual also helps when you travel, or when the ministry is looking to employ someone. The help always spoke it, and so did father. I just picked it up and kept it." He lies back, staring at the ceiling once again.

"Alright. How did you know how the television worked?"

"Honestly, how far do you think I would have gotten if I wouldn't have learned to live like a muggle? The dark lord never liked them, and didn't like to waste resources watching them."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Why won't you answer the other questions? "

"Nothing can be done about the past."

"Then why won't you let me do anything? I don't want you to panic every time I get too close."

"It doesn't matter." He shakes his head.

"Then, I'm going to have sex with you."

Draco continues to stare at the ceiling in shocked silence. _I don't know if I can do this._

"This is sort of embarrassing, so bear with me." The springs creak as he changes position.

"Why the hell would **you** be" He rises onto his elbows and sees Harry kneeling at the foot of the bed.

Harry's hands are shaking as he tries to squirt the contents of a brightly colored bottle onto his hand. He slowly lets out a deep breath before reaching behind himself. He closes his eyes. After a moment, he gives his fingers more of the slick substance to work with. He mutters, "I can do this."

_We can't! He's insane; he doesn't know what he's doing. _Draco moves back just a bit.

"I swear, if you even think about leaving now, I will make you wish that you had never been saved." Those green eyes bore into his. He closes the gap again, claiming those lips. He slips down Draco's underwear. His right hand strokes the blond just enough to make him so hard. "Here" Breaking contact, he shoves a pillow under Draco's shoulders. He changes his position, squatting over the blond's waiting erection.

"Stop. There's no way you're ready from that. "He bolts upright again.

"Please…"

"If I can't talk you out of it, just let me make this easier, alright? "_He's a fool._

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Give me that stuff." As Harry complies, Draco eyes the label suspiciously. _I'll ask about that later._ He clicks open the cap and squirts some onto his fingers just as Harry did. His hand travels to Harry's buttocks. The slick digits brush past his hole first, eliciting a gasp. Slowly, Draco's finger enters him. The blonde claims his lips once more. Harry squirms as it moves inside him. Slow kisses move down his throat as finger number two enters the picture. He moans just a little and Draco moves so slowly. In and out. Beckoning. Searching.

"Ah!" Harry cries out. "Stop!"

Draco stops, slipping out easily. Harry pushes him onto his back. "You'll regret this…" Draco sighs.

"I don't care. Now." One hand ensures the throbbing, waiting, attention-craving penis is in position. He squats over it again, inching forward on his knees. He suddenly drops his body. After just an instant of friction, Draco is completely inside him.

So hot, so tight, it's a miracle Draco resists the urge to move.

Harry's nails dig into his shoulders. He whimpers.

I _knew it. Now he'll regret this ever happened_. The overwhelming sensation is impossible to ignore. Draco bites his lip. _I can't be enjoying this, it's not right._

"Fuck…" Harry pants. Every muscle is tense. Those green eyes are squeezed shut with a barely there grimace.

''How bad are you?" He speaks so quietly_. I can't be responsible for this. I won't be like that. _Lust clouds his mind only to be quashed by concern.

"I'll be fine." He's still tense all over, but at least the expression has faded.

"Relax, or at least try to. Please..." _I'm like him. I'll hurt people just to feel this._

He breathes out slowly. His shoulders drop just a little. "I didn't think it would be… "He trails off.

"That bad?" Draco sits up and kisses him. _I can distract him, just a little._ One hand is buried into the dark hair. His usual deep slow slurping kiss is met by Harry's passionate one. When he pulls away, he whispers, "We can stop." _I have to give him the chance. Even if I don't want to, I have to. Otherwise…_

Harry's breathing becomes gentler and he shakes his head. "I'm fine. Just let me…"

"I know. Don't worry about it."_It would be so easy to hurt him. I could push him back next time, take control. Show him. But…I can't._

Harry rocks forwards, then back. He repeats his actions in a slow rhythm, pausing with every backward motion. His hands clutch at the sheets. Every breath is accented by a small sound.

Draco lets his fingers trail feather-lightly up Harry's thigh. The rhythm threatens to take over everything.

He pulls on Harry lightly, and is rewarded with a moan. Each stroke matches the brunette's pace.

"Harder…" Harry wraps his hand around Draco's, guiding him.

The blonde quickly complies. The sweet friction from Harry's every move makes Draco's head spin. He holds Harry in a one armed embrace, kissing everyplace he can reach. He does everything to Harry that he would ever want and more. Everything with a purpose.

Harry pauses for half an instant. Everything tenses as he comes, his back arches, Draco the only movement in the frozen world. The mess splatters across the blond's stomach, his chest. When Harry lets out a low moan, he is clutched close in a crushing embrace. Draco whispers softly, "I'm sorry.", as he comes in the still hopelessly panting Gryffindor. The wave of ecstasy envelops him, then slowly ebbs away, lingering a moment longer on the part of himself still embedded in his former enemy. His grip lessens as he falls back onto the bed. Harry un-impales himself and follows suit, collapsing towards the foot of the bed.

Sweaty, tired, and dirty, Draco shuts his eyes. His racing heart starts to slow, seconds turn to minutes. He fights off sleep as he regains control over his body. He changes to a seated position, his back to the headboard. The mess across his skin begs to be wiped away. He stares at Harry. The brunette's knees are up and apart, showing a slightly amused Draco everything. Again the bottle catches his eye. Once more he grabs it, this time reading the bottle aloud. "Greasy Git Lube. Perfect for the times when you're in a tight spot, or need a bit of help making a good entrance." _Such a perverted sense of humor_. He chuckles lightly before the three W's on the label's corner catch his eye.

"Do not tell me you got this from the Weasleys."

Harry remains motionless, but huffs at the question.

"What the hell!? They sell horrible joke products! How did you know this wouldn't…" He trails off, leaving many things to the imagination.

"It wasn't in THAT part of the store."

"So! All of their stuff's experimental. How did you know that we weren't going to get horrible hives or something?"

Harry shrugs. "They personally test everything before they sell it."

Draco gapes at those words, things settling in very quickly. "Say that again."

Harry lazily, reluctantly sits up. "I said, they…personally…test …?" He thinks it over. "No. I mean…"

"Wonderful mental image, isn't it?"

"But they're brothers…"

"I realize that." The words have the old Malfoy tone of sarcasm and wit.

"Ugh…I hate you now." The words are said lightly, jokingly, with a hint of laughter.

Silence overwhelms everything all too quickly.

"I wouldn't blame you." The words hold none of the playful tone of before.

"You really have no clue, do you?"

"About what?"

"Anything. Everything." Harry states, plainly, accenting the thought of everything with a wave. "You apologized. Did you realize that? I don't want to know why…And if I did, you wouldn't tell me."


	14. 13

Ch 13 Dun dun duuuuuun…Bad Luck.

Warnings: Don't own, other warnings previously given.

First off, for those that didn't read the last chapter due to content: Draco refused to say how he felt about Harry. He said, "I don't know."

Harry then got kind of lusty, and Draco was sort of disgusted. Harry reveals that he does feel guilty, but has other reasons for wanting Draco, like his honesty, and the fact that he's a "refreshing change".

It was revealed that Draco knew French because of tradition and its useful applications. It is also revealed that he learned to live with muggles when on the run. He refuses to answer questions about other things, namely intimacy, because "nothing can be done about the past"

Then there's sex (Harry/receiving on top) and a thought about WWW product testing.

And now, on with the story:

"But they're brothers…" Harry starts.

"I realize that." The words have the old Malfoy tone of sarcasm and wit.

"Ugh…I hate you now." The words are said lightly, jokingly, with a hint of laughter.

Silence overwhelms everything all too quickly.

"I wouldn't blame you." The words hold none of the playful tone of before.

"You really have no clue, do you?"

"About what?"

"Anything. Everything." Harry states, plainly, accenting the thought of everything with a wave. "When you….earlier, you apologized. Did you realize that? I don't want to know why…And if I did, you wouldn't tell me."

"…Do you really want to know?" _I can do this. I can tell him that much, at least._

"It can wait."

"No. Just listen…I really am sorry. I hurt you."

"Not really."

"I didn't mean for things to go that far. When you told me to stop, I did. I tried to talk you out of it. "

"Yeah, and I didn't listen. Besides, it was better than I expected."

"I'm sorry that I didn't...I didn't ask whether..." He bites his lip. "I was allowed to or not."

Harry raises an eyebrow. "Allowed?"

"It was just that you did, and I saw your face…I didn't even think about it." His hand goes through his hair.

"Oh. Ohhh."

"And now you're like I was…"_You're dirty, and it's all my fault. _And I'm like them."

"Draco. No. Listen to me. I am fine. In fact, I'm happier than I've been in a while. "

A soft knock on the door draws attention.

The two look at each other.

"What do we do?" Harry whispers.

"Well, you locked the door…" Draco finds himself whispering back.

The knock is louder this time, and accompanied by "Harry?! ". Molly Weasley.

"What do we say?" Harry's eyes grow wide.

Bang.

The door slams open, lock and all. Molly stands in the doorway in all her redheaded glory, one foot still in the air from kicking the door in. Her eyes are narrowed in suspicion. Her arm is raised, wand in hand. Her mouth is opened, about to yell.

Then, as she takes in the scene on the bed, everything drops. Her jaw, her foot, her wand, and lastly her gaze, fall.

Harry and Draco are still in stunned silence. Embarrassment sinks in only when Mrs. Weasley covers her eyes and says softly, "Oh lord…" She quickly turns redder than her son had ever been. She clearly wants to ask about the situation. Instead, she squeaks out a "Dinner's ready…" She starts to hurry away before remembering that she left the door open and going back to close it.

"Well, I wasn't expecting anyone to find out that soon…"Harry says softly.

Draco groans, his head burying itself in his hands. Molly was not that far from the top of his "People that do not need to know that I just had sex with Potter" list that has quickly formed in his head. To be fair, it was quickly becoming a very long list.

"We could try to make an excuse…" Harry offers.

"No…I'll get her alone later. " His mind is buzzing. _Everything is going to get out of control. I knew I shouldn't have kissed him. I shouldn't have given him anything._ Tightness starts in his chest. Panic starts to take over against his will.

"Draco? Are you alright?"

"It's…no." _I have to. As many times as it takes._ "I'm sorry. "

Harry sighs. With a careless shrug, he says, "Just…clean up a little and go downstairs. I'll be down then." With a hint of effort and a yawn, he grabs his wrinkled clothing from the floor and goes to the bathroom. The hiss of running water is just audible from behind the door.

_Dirty. I knew it…I need to tell someone, for his own good. Her. She's like his mother. She'll save him. _He cleanses the blankets, remaking the bed. He hides the bottle away. He cleans his body, smoothes his hair. His clothes are wrinkled, but a small charm fixes that. Slowly the room is becoming less cold, less normal. Draco leaves, pausing for one moment to stare at the shut bathroom.

The scent of chicken is filling the house. Draco's stomach growls, low and insistent.

He takes his time, trying to think. He goes down the stairs, his fingers trailing lightly down the rail. The dining room table is filled with people, mainly boys with red hair. Molly drops off a dish, and goes back to the kitchen for more.

_Good_. Nearly invisible, and ignoring his hunger, he follows her into the cramped kitchen. The oven is on, the stovetop is full. The fridge door is open, Molly exploring the shelves.

Draco clears his throat. "Mrs. Weasley?" he smiles sweetly.

"You!" She points at him accusingly."Should not be doing **that **in this house."

"I understand." _This might be easier than I thought._

"That boy doesn't know what he's getting into." She moves a covered dish from the cold to the counter. "You're both too young!"

"Exactly." Relief. She _isn't going to let this go on_. "You're right."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" She turns away so that her image of scolding mother can be upheld.

Draco raises an eyebrow.

She misinterprets his silence and continues. "I'll have Remus talk to him, then. We are already short on allies; we can't lose any more members. " She slides the mystery food into the oven.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding…"He starts.

"Are you alright?" She hugs him as he stands motionless. "Poor thing. You're so tense."

This isn't right. "Listen, you have to understand…you have to keep an eye on him. Please." What had started as confident shrinks to a whisper. She doesn't understand.

Her hold on him gets tighter. "There, there. He didn't force you, did he?"


	15. Chapter 15

Fu Inle 14

Ta-da. Updating

Don't own, you've been well warned previously.

Please review…Please?

Her hold on him gets tighter. "There, there. He didn't force you, did he?"

_How can she be so kind? They were always short-tempered and rude, weren't they? Our families have hated each other since before I was born. He lets her hold him. She treats him like any mother would, rubbing his back, uttering reassuring words. What do I say?_

"No, He didn't hurt me. He didn't force me." He eventually whispers. "If anything, I was the one who hurt him."

"Harry is…well, he's a tough boy. I don't think he'll be any worse for wear." She pats his back. "Still…We need everyone. He's down until tomorrow. They never came back…" For an instant, she looks ready to shatter.

"Who?" _I had forgotten how dangerous it could be. I was too assured with this place. I was more worried for brooms than people_.

"Alastor. He's at the burrow right now. Thankfully, he'll be fine."

"How do you know?" _There are many ways to send false messages_. "I hate to tell you this, but he could be dead. It could all be part of a plan…We were foolish to try to apparate."

"Arthur's with him." The words are assured, and Draco doesn't question the truth behind them.

"Who else?" _Mother…_

"Tonks and Narcissa were rerouted, but both are safe and sound, though delayed, at Andromeda's home. Ron and Hermione…" She bites her lip and closes her eyes. "We have no idea where they are. We have been unable to locate them, and they have not contacted us. You and Harry were the only ones unscathed. Arthur thinks it's because you went separately."

"No one in the other room knows."

She shakes her head. "No. If things are the same tomorrow, then they'll know."

"I had nothing to do with this, you know that, right?"

She smiles, a small sad little turn of the lips. "Go eat."

He leaves her to her work, joining the crowd at the table. Places are set, and everyone has already begun eating. The twins are discussing some new product for their shop. Bill and Fleur are stubbornly ignoring each other, obviously having been in a fight recently. Percy tries to add logic to Fred and George's conversation involving the legality of some products. Lupin silently watches the scene.

Harry joins them a moment later, offering suggestions to Fleur on how to win in a fight against a Weasley. Molly arrives, carrying something hot and claiming her place at the huge table. She joins Percy in discouraging anything that could cause permanent harm. However, Lupin's interest on how things may be applied for wartime use is not concealed.

Digging into a full meal, surrounded by people who aren't either blissfully ignorant or cowering in fear, Draco smiles. For at least a moment, things can work out.

Slowly, the number of people trickles down. The table clears, and Lupin does the dishes. New sleeping arrangements are settled for Bill, for tonight at least. The twins go off to do some experimenting. Molly nervously crochets, Fleur watches. She tries to imitate the older woman's actions but fails miserably. Percy glares at paperwork taking up the now clean table. Harry silently returns to his room. After trying to watch television, Draco decides to follow him.

Unfortunately, Lupin chooses then to beckon him into the kitchen.

He is strangely composed. His health seems better. His hair now has more gray, but everything else about him is young. "Please take a seat." He smiles the same way he did to his students so long ago.

_I doubt he can tell me anything I don't already know_. He flops down in one of two conveniently placed armchairs.

"I heard something rather…interesting from Molly. Before I continue, to save embarrassment for all involved, I need to know: Did you and Harry engage in intimate acts in this house?"

_Ah well. I can humor him_. "Define intimate acts." Somehow, he manages to pull off innocent.

"Have sexual intercourse with."

"Then, yes." A blush starts on his cheeks despite inner protest. _He doesn't buy it_.

"Alright then. Now, do you mind clearing something up for me?"

"That would depend on the something, professor."

Lupin smiles. "Considering your past ….how could you let him get so close so soon?"

Draco's blood runs cold. "I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do. You know, you won't stop having those dreams for a long time. You've gone through more than I did."

Draco stares.

"You know that I'm a werewolf, but you don't know why, do you? My father insulted Fenrir Greyback. You've met Fenrir, I assume? He loved children." He flops down in the open seat. " You should know he likes to play with his food…" He shakes his head. "You have people here who'll stop history from repeating. You didn't answer my question, though."

_Am I really so trustworthy? How can he be so casual?_ "I didn't. In fact, I panicked when I thought things were headed in that direction. He…he tries to understand, though. He rushes into things and he's going to hurt himself, but that's part of who he is…"

"Things might be better this way, at least at first. You have more experience, more self control. You know at least what not to do, which is more than Harry can say. You're both adults, and should be expected to make the right decisions when you're risking everything by fighting." There's a moment of silence where Lupin thinks. "He obviously trusts you. Don't ruin that. Now, is there any way you can help with our problem? Are there any people who you wish to be recruited to the order or even to be involved in a lesser extent with our operations?"

_I can't drag anyone into this soap opera, can I_? "I don't know, sir."

"Give it some thought. We're always open to suggestions."

Draco stands, offering his hand. "No hard feelings?" _He is dangerous to have as an enemy right now_…

Lupin shakes, neither aggressive or passive. "Of course not. Just remember that I'll be here if either of you need me. I can tell you want to check up on him. Go."

Draco leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs. No one stops him as he ascends the staircase. No one even gives him a second glance.

_What should I do?_ He pauses outside of the door.

A sob makes up his mind for him. As his heart sinks, he slowly opens the door.

I know, I'm still evil. :3 Review, please?


	16. Chapter 16

Fu Inle Fifteen: Angel from my nightmare

I know I left it at a wonderful place last time, so I figured I had better update. Sorry it took so long. PLEASE comment or review me. I need something to cheer me up after all this angst.

I don't own anything but my ideas, and they tend to spiral into things like this. Stupid buzz ballad commercial…Warnings for this chapter are violence, angst and me manipulating the Potterverse. That said, enjoy.

EDIT!!!!:I put up a different version of the end of this ch. The previous lines are to be ignored!!!!! I apologize for not checking beforehand, I had assumed that the version on my flash drive was the same as on my laptop. Obviously it wasn't.

_What should I do?_ He pauses outside of the door.

A sob makes up his mind for him. As his heart sinks, he slowly opens the door.

_I've done it. I've ruined his life._

Harry is sleeping, obviously in the throes of a bad dream. A few books lay face down on the bed and floor. The blankets are mussed again. His hair is plastered to his forehead with sweat. Pale has replaced Tan. He squirms, trying to get away from the monster in his mind. Small sounds that may or may not be words pass his lips.

Draco falls against the doorframe. He slides to the ground. His knees are drawn up to his chest. One hand covers his mouth, the other finds it's spot in his hair.

_.no. I can't do this. Leave. I have to leave._

There's a low hiss and his blood runs cold.

_No. He…he's not the Dark Lord. He's the opposite…He's just a parseltongue. No need to __panic__ like in second year. It's a nightmare. I can't just leave him…It's my fault. _

He picks himself up. With feline grace, he goes to the brunette's side.

_How can I stop a nightmare?_

Memory of when he first arrived .

_This had better work…stupid lion tactics rubbing off on me._

He presses his lips to the feverish brow.

Harry freezes, and his breathing returns to normal.

_Seriously? It worked? In what universe should that help?!_

Green eyes snap open, growing wide in half a heartbeat. Harry jumps and backs away. His wand points at the blonde.

_I knew it. _

"Oh…it's you." He relaxes, abandoning his wand and falling back on papers and books.

_Maybe not_. "Who else would it be?" the light mocking tone is accompanied by a smile. _It wasn't about me…_

"Another person with your hair, your features."

"My father." It's a statement, not a question. _He belongs in nightmares._

"I feel sick…" the pale tone hasn't left. "How can he do that? Your father really thought you were dead…"

"What?" _Why should he feel sympathy if it was about my father?_

"Draco…He's happy. He punished Lucius for lying, but he's happy. I'm sorry…he has some of your friends in the dungeons... I saw…" he shakes his head, slow and guilty.

"You're not making any sense."_ It was just a dream. Just his imagination._

"Voldemort. Wants. You." He makes a small disgusted sound in his throat. "And in more ways than his average prisoner."

"What the hell are you talking about? No one can read the Dark Lord's mind. I doubt you could master that skill at all, let alone use it in your sleep."

"We're connected." The words are nearly silent. "Always have been, I guess. It's gotten stronger as he has. I can tell when he's happy. I can tell when he's angry. And sometimes…I get him instead of dreams. Sometimes it's helpful, bits of plans or people with hope of rescue. It helped save Arthur Weasley in fifth year. Other times it's less useful. Torture, murder, or him purposely tricking me…he's the reason I can talk to snakes. What if…what if he's the reason I'm like this? "

Draco gives an irritated huff to cover up the amount of time it's taking for a proper response to form in his head._ That's why he's obsessed. Potter didn't just embarrass him, didn't just live. He stole from him._

"Shut up." He grumbles. "You're Harry Potter!" He makes a show of acting like someone seeing him for the first time, gasp and all. "The boy who lived!"

Harry smiles, so he continues without the sarcasm.

"Like what? A foolish, brave, overly affectionate, trusting to a fault Gryffindor hero? Hate to break it to you, but that's not an accurate description of him. So, unless this magically psychic dream of yours changed the fact that you and he are…oh, I don't know…**complete enemies, **I don't think it has any major impact on the current situation."

"I needed that." There's a soft smile that vanishes like camera flash as something else obviously weighs on Harry's mind.

"What now?"_ seriously, how do his friends put up with this?_

"Still...what if he is why? He might be why we fucked so quick..."

"Tact as usual, Potter."

"What. Do you think things would have moved so damn fast on thier own?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. You aren't known for being patient." _I can't accept the thought that he's influencing him. Hell, the idea that there's more than a hero/villain relationship between them..._ "I doubt the dark lord had any influence on your , if he was why, things would have been...different."

Harry's silence begs for more, but he's learned by now to keep questions to himself.

Draco smiles. _Just a little. It will make him back off. Just so that I have less to hide._ "How much did you see in the dungeon?"

"... I don't know if he's alive or not. "

_No__._ Panic races through every vein._ "_Who?"

"Zambini. He was angry. Blaise never said where you were..."

_Oh. Blaise wasn't allowed to talk. It had to have been plain torture. "_If he's dead, he's dead. If he's alive, he's supposed to be. Same with the others. Unless you had some sort of dramatic Gryffindor rescue in mind?"

Harry just smiles, a spark in the green eyes so often compared to those of his mother.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16:

Don't own. Hope to update soon. umm....yeah....If you have not read the CORRECT ending for the previous chapter, please do so! The wrong version was uploaded. It wasn't much different, but it was different enough. Thank you!

P.S: Reviews and favorites make me a happy author. Studies show happy authors update more often than bored, depressed ones.

Harry just smiles, a spark in the green eyes so often compared to those of his mother.

"Great. Do you realize your friends aren't here to back you up?'

"I guessed as much when Ron didn't come to dinner."

Draco sighs. "We're not going."

"But we can save him! And the others, too!"

"We don't have the rescources."

"But we can handle it! It's not heavily guarded, and we only need to get a few people out."

"NO."

"We would use the darkness to our advantage, and a small intrusion is less likely to be noticed."

"For god's sakes, shut up!" he snaps.

"Why? We could pull it off, and you know it."

"It's suicide."

"Better than letting Zambini bleed to death! His fingers....there was blood everywhere...You don't know what I saw."

"Trust me, I most likely have." He peels off the shirt. "Let's see..." he runs his fingers down his left side. "Here is where HE burned me when I made a remark on his appearance. If it weren't for the fact it could have scarred badly, even with healing, I'm sure it would have happened more than once." He flashes both wrists. "You've seen these. They're from the times my father bound me, when I was old enough to fight back." He sits down, legs crossed, a foot on his knee. "When I was first accused of disloyalty, long before I was dealing with Snape, they tried to break me by cutting off my toes. Then they would reattach them, and wait for the feeling to come back before repeating the process. I still have no feeling in my little toe..." The thought trails off, and he simply shakes his head, moving to the next place. He flips his hair to expose the nape of his neck. "I used to have bruises here constantly from when he would push my head down. My father didn't like to bruise places that would show, so he would leave his marks on my hips. I have been used and hurt more times than I could ever count. I have seen others suffer. Zambini knows what to expect, so did I. **Never** tell me what I do not know." He glares before dropping his gaze with a sigh.

Harry gulps, dead silent.

_Too much. If I don't say something, it'll scare him off_.. "You don't even know if it's a trap. Like I said before, if anyone's to die, they will. If not, they won't. There isn't even a way to bring them back now, anyway. The whole scenario earlier proved that disturbances of two or more people result in rerouting or worse."

Without a word, Harry inches over and hugs him.

"Get off."

"I have to try."

"No, you don't."

Harry mumbles something into his shoulder, his embrace getting tighter.

Draco keeps his shoulders tense, his expression set. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Do you know what I want to do when you argue with me?" He breathes heavily just below the blonde's ear, moving a few pale strands.

"I want to push you down and call you every name I can think of."

The hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"And I want you to fight me back with cruel words that you only partially mean until I finally snap and we..." he trails off.

"we what, exactly?" He raises an eyebrow._ How can he keep seeing me like he does? How can he not see me as a damsel in distress?_

"We figure out who won." His lips gently press against Draco's throat. While his one arm has remained across the blonde's back, the other has wandered, fingers trailing over past injuries he had pointed out just moments before.

Draco closes his eyes, his heart racing. _I don't know if I can do this. _

"I won't do anything they did. Ever."

_I know_.

Soft lips against his throat.

_I just...can't. _

Just enough weight, just enough imbalance to push him down. Harry's warm body pressed against his own.

_not yet. not now._

He tries to pull away, instead being sent back under more agressive kisses. Those lips on his refuse to let him go.

_I've caused this._

Fingertips tickling thier way down his ribcage.

_He'll have to understand._ He breaks away."Stop."

A more than slightly disappointed Harry stares at him.

_He does. "_Elaborate on this plan."

"Well...we have to find some way to get there. we're in, stealth is no problem. We'll take out anyone if they manage to notice. We find our way to the dungeon. Once we're there, you calm the snakes, we come back here, and hopefully they're alright. They can tell us what they know, we can set them up with our side. I don't know if they would ever be members of the Order, but I'm sure that there is some role that they could fill..."

"That's it? Sounds like a lot of unplanned idiocy. Do you even know where this dungeon is?"

"I was kind of hoping you would help with that..."

"Do you know how many dungeons he has? In how many countries?"

"I think it's in Yaxley's house."

"...that's a start. How are we getting there?"

"I honestly have no idea. Apparation is obviously risky, and I don't really know where it is. We left our brooms at your house. Unless there's a way to go get them?"

"Not really. Unless you want to risk it or try to summon them...What did you use to get to the ministry before?"

"Thestrals. But the tame herd's at Hogwarts. Same with hippogriffs, though they don't seem to like you."

"The Floo networks are monitored. Has the Weasel's father been messing with muggle transport?"

"Not since the...How did you hear about that?"

"I doubt any train route would go that far into the country randomly..."He sighs. So much for the diversion. "Same with the Knight Bus...."

"Well, there's one way of transport that can take multiple people and doesn't seem to be affected by barriers. Portkey."

"Do you even know how to make a portkey?"

"Not really. Why do you think I was reading up on it!" The smile breaks free. "It's hard magic, but far from what I had thought. It's actually not too complicated."

"So you want to use a portkey for the first time to go to a Death Eater's home on a hunch to rescue people who might not be useful, or even alive, once you get them here?"

"That's the plan, yeah.'


	18. Chapter 18

17

Thanks go out to the newest members of my story alert list!!! I tried to get this chap up fairly quick. Umm...off topic, has anyone out there read the fic "My Immortal"? I think my IQ dropped a little from it, so let me know if I missed any errors when I proofread this. Thanks!

"That's the plan, yeah."

"It could work....But you do realize it is illegal to have an unauthorized one?"

"Yeah." he nods, still smiling.

"Well, when were you planning on going?" a spark._Wait...why was he reading about it __**before**__ he wanted to play hero?_

"Soon. As soon as possible."

"Why were you looking into it before?"

"Huh?"

"The Portkey. Apparently this dream about the Dark Lord happened after you fell asleep. The books were everywhere. Why were you looking into them before?"

"Oh. No real reason..."He shrugs. "What do you think we should use?"

_Fool me twice..._ "There had to be a reason...Potter." His last name thrown with spite. Grey eyes demanding the truth.

"I wanted to go back."

"Back where?"

"12 Grimmuald use too much magic here. We'll be found out soon. It's hidden. I don't know why we ever moved. There's plenty of room for anyone seeking sanctuary...and I keep getting the feeling we missed something."

"What do you mean? Some sort of clue as to how to bring him down?" _Grimmuald Place? Why does that sound familiar?_

"No. Nothing that noble." He shakes his head. The threat of a smile shines in those eyes. " I don't think that my Godfather is dead."

"Your Godfather?"

"Sirius Black."

"My Aunt killed him. She said so." _That's why...It used to belong to my mother's family._

"No. She sent him through a veil. We assumed that the veil killed him. What if it didn't? What if he's just trapped there?"

"I doubt it."

"Still...I have to think of it. And if a portkey can take me there, then I might be able to bring him back."

"You really think, if he was alive, that he wouldn't have found a way back? Or that something else might not have killed him after he fell?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if it would work. But it has helped already. I'm thinking that we can just go straight to Grimmuald Place. Then, even if Moody tried to say anything right away, there's nothing he could actually _do_. It's my house..."

"Well, it's your decision. It's your plan." _Can't believe I'm following him. We're going to get killed._

"Then...I say we go."

"Alright..." _When we get them, we can use them. I just have to think about it like that_.

"Do you want to try going there first? As sort of a test run?"

"Sure. That way I'll at least know where the hell to try and escape to."

"You really don't want to do this, do you?" He raises an eyebrow. Clearly, he was unused to hesitation.

"I don't suppose a good screw will convince you not to?" _It's what he wanted before. It's pretty bad when __**that**__ is the lesser evil._

"No. You missed your chance at distracting me."

"Then I'm in. Make the stupid thing to get to 12 Grimmuald Place. It'll be easier to go from there to Yaxley's, if we plan to keep the others there. It might also be a good idea to have a book with healing spells and potions supplies." _They are going to need it._

"It's still there. In the library and other parts of the house. We didn't take much from it when we left..."

_Sentimental idiot_... "Then make it. The sooner we go, the sooner they'll be out."

Harry abandons his position and draws his wand. After a moment, he utters a single word. "Portus."

Both stare at the stationary collection of pages.

"Did it work?" Draco finds himself asking softly.

"Only one way to find out." He bends over amd picks it up.

Draco grabs the corner of the book, giving a small nod.

"One, two, three."

The tugging, falling sensation. Being flung to an unknown destination.

Landing HARD. His shoulder bangs into a table, knocking some piece of glass off. Harry on top of him.

"Great job." he mutters. "Might want to work on that before we try to have anyone tag along. Namely people who wouldn't want any more injuries."

"Shut up." is his response. Harry rises to his feet, looking around. "Welcome to Grimmuald Place. Kreacher should be making his appearance shortly."

_Kreacher? That thing is still alive?_ Draco dusts himself off, checking his pockets to confirm the location of his wand. _I thought ma mere said they had killed it?_

He glances at the scenery. Many of the same styles are in his own home, minus the layer of dust. _Definately purebloods._

Shuffling footsteps enter from the other room. He's in a sad state. His white hair is a mess. Wrinkled and dirty, wearing a tattered cloth that does not serve to cover anything. "No...." He moans. "Mistress' vase!" He drops to his knees, gathering up the pieces. Through tears, he pouts and turns his attention to Harry. "You!" he shieks. "Why....You were GONE...."

Draco cannot contain a laugh at seeing the expression on the brunette's face. _He doesn't know how to handle it_. "Elf." he says in the same tone one would use with a disobedient child, "Get a hold of yourself. I'll fix it." With a wave of his wand, the pieces reform into a small porcielain vase.

Kreacher cradles it like an infant, crooked smile on his face.

"Now. I do believe you owe the owner of this house an apology?" He points at Harry.

The elf bows and says a rush of words one could only interpret as a plea for forgiveness.

"Good. Now, why is this place such a mess? There is no excuse for laziness. Mr. Potter and myself expect to see progress when we bring guests later. Is that understood?"

Kreacher nods vigorously. "Yes master...." He looks Draco up and down, focusing on his face. "Young Master Malfoy."

"The name's Draco." He turns his attention back to a visably shocked Harry. "Come, I believe we need to prepare for our friends."

"Umm...sure." He goes up the stairs, pausing repeatedly to stare at the house elf.

With a smirk, The blonde follows.

The house bears certain similairities to home. The colors, the smell of old potions and older books. The sleek wood, elegant furniture. The only difference is the lack of people, and the layer of dust.

Harry goes into a bedroom. "We'll come back here. That way we won't have to move them."

The room is done entirely in silver and green. The overall impression is very...sterile, but still slytherin.

Harry grabs a glass from on top of the dresser. "Alright.I think I know what I did wrong last time. Hopefully everything'll turn out...." He casts the spell.

"May as well be in Azkaban for two offenses as one." Both grab onto the chosen object.

"One, two, three."

Landing on his feet this time, though a bit wavering. Harry quickly stands, trying to check the glass for cracks in the nearly nonexistant light.

"How do you **do** that?" He mutters.

"Shh..." He pushes Harry against the wall. "We need to be quiet. In and out before they check on them."

Everything is cold, wet, and shadows. The hall is lined with doors, some merely bars, others thick wood, a few still swung open. A few candles provide the only light. Chains hang even in the hall. A table covered in metal implements and prisoner's belongings winks at the dancing flame.

The two enter the nearest open door. The stink of death, of fresh blood and human waste, greets them. On the floor is a corpse. Draco goes up to it and kicks it. It rolls over and he knows the face.

"Warrington..."

He pushes past Harry, going to the next door down. He unlocks it, slowly turning the knob. A girl screams lightly, hopefully not enough to draw the attention of the ones keeping them here. He stands a sillouette. Pansy Parkinson curls more into a ball than one would think possible. Bruises cover her arms and legs, shadows without a source. Blood is smeared everywhere. Her hair has been hacked. The image of a discarded doll.

"I don't know anything." She sobs.

"Now you do." He closes the gap.

Montague. Dead.

Bole. Dead.

Empty.

Empty.

The next cell contains an unconcious Theodore Nott. _Sorry, but I don't think we can take you. We're in a rush._

Empty.

Daphne Greengrass. Dead.

The final room is unlocked, so he tiredly opens the door._ Blaise has to be here._

"Alive?" He whispers, searching for someone among the shadows.

"What kind of trick is this....?" The familiar voice groans, He's on the floor, hands clutched close to his chest.

"Come on. Potter has a way out of here." _Be alright. We need you to fight if anyone comes.._.

"You were supposed to be dead."

"Really? Hadn't noticed." He pulls him up by the collar of his shirt. "We need to go."

"My wand..."he glances at that table.

"Accio, wands." He huffs, pushing him in the right direction. He grabs the pieces of wood as any seeker would, quickly and perfectly. "Now go. We're trying to get you out of here."

Blaise eyes him suspiciously.

He enters the room with Pansy and Harry. The Gryffindor, true to his house, has donated a piece of clothing to cover the visably shaken girl.

"Anyone else?"

"Nott. But he's out of it."

"Doesn't matter."

"We don't have time."

Harry pauses. "No. They'll kill him."

"Better one than four."

"Alright." He glances at the door, but makes no move. Pansy puts one hand on the cup.

"C'mon Blaise. It's a portkey. I guarantee it's safe." Draco orders.

Reluctantly, a horribly shaking dark hand touches it. Harry nods. Fingertips from everyone in contact.

"One, two, three."


	19. Chapter 19

18

Well, the last chap was harder to type than I expected. It's nice and long, though...I need to type some smut soon....

"One, two, three."

Once again being pulled, this time to Grimmuald Place. Falling in a pile of bodies.

_I would have landed right if it weren't for Blaise_... wood from one of the wands threatens to stab him in the thigh.

"Everyone okay?" Harry asks, presumably underneath Pansy. Draco can't really look, as he's face to face with Blaise.

He huffs, pushing the weight off. Zambini glares at him from his new position on the carpet. "They'll be fine. You might want to give her her own room for tonight, though. And some clothes. In fact...were there any women's rooms?"

"Down the hall, to the left." He has yet to abandon his position of human pillow. Pansy is motionless, silent, scared.

"Bathroom?" _If she's by herself, she'll do better. I'll separate them for now._

"Next to the the bedroom."

_Good. a tour before we got here would have been nice..._ "We can't have you looking such a mess. What would the house say?"

For the first time, that smile graces her lips. "good point."

He guides her to the bathroom, with only one wrong guess along the way. Thankfully, that guess is the bedroom. "I'll leave clothes by the door. Hope you don't mind something old and ill-fitting..."

He returns, grabbing the first thing in the closet. Kreacher makes his appearance known with a cry. _why me?_ "Miss Parkinson will be borrowing something to wear. If you would choose something besides this, feel free to do so. She will sleep in this room. If she damages anything,you may then become angry." He glances around at the clean room. "Good job. When Pansy leaves, though I don't know when that might be, I'll see to it Potter gives you her room, to keep Mrs. Black's damageable things."

He leaves the elf crying. Harry gives a quiet, "Night." to Blaise, and they meet somewhere towards the middle.

After a few tense moments of silence, Harry clears his throat."That went...well."

"They'll thank you. It might take them a while, but they will." He stares at his feet. _How do you say, "Thanks for letting them not die" ?_

"Blaise doesn't like this..."Harry starts. "He thinks we're controlling you, or that it's all an illusion."

"Really? I should talk with him..." He takes a few steps in the right direction.

"Oh." disappointment.

"What?" He turns, walking backwards.

"...nothing" He smiles and ducks into the nearest door.

_bastard stole that from me....He sighs, knocking gently on the door. Maybe I can see what he wants later..._

He knocks. Silence.

"Open the door, or I'm coming in."

"I'll curse you." Such anger, that it's almost believable.

"I have your wand, idiot."

Silence.

"Well?"

"Try anything, I can still fight."

Draco sighs.

The door opens slowly. "What do you want?"

"I believe what you meant was: Thank you, Draco. I owe you my life and soul for releasing me from the claws of hell."

A glare. Those dark eyes cold.

"Fine. Potter said you didn't trust us. I want to know why."

Blaise leaves the door open and crashes on the bed.

"Do you need any healing or potions?"

He simply huffs.

"Fine." He digs in his pocket and pulls out the wands."Which of these is yours?"

He glances up. "Why?"

"Because I'm giving it back to you. There's one condition, though." _Can't give a snake fangs without worry of being bitte_n.

"Name it."

"Get help if there's anything wrong. Me and Harry will be in the next room down. You're no good to us dead, and I'll be damned if I risked anything in vain."

"...you really did rescue us....?"

"No. He saved you. I was dragged along." He closes the gap between them.

"That's exactly what he said..." He sighs. "Come here."

_I should humor him..._

"You were dead. Was that organized by them?" He pulls one slender piece of wood from the others.

"No."

"So Lucius finally snapped?"

_I don't know_. "I think he just got carried away."

Blaise snorts. "You think?"

"Fine...he tried to kill me. I was a deserter, after all. And Snape was forced to act, which showed he was willing to kill Dumbledore. He was great to keep an eye on the others, and at potions, but he was killed. Being at fault, I had to be punished...Didn't think I'd live."

"It's true that you attacked the Manor..."

He nods.

"Then I guess staying here might just be an option." A slightly less than friendly grin graces his features. "No one tortures me."

He smiles. "Just don't make any stupid decisions. Once we find out the status of some other people, we'll look into catching them."

Blaise holds out a shaking hand. scars encircle each finger, and his wrist. Cruel jewelry. "I will make sure your father pays for this."

"I can live with that." He heads for the door, leaving Blaise to contemplate revenge.

"Draco." He says softly just before the blonde has vanished from sight, "I don't like this. Don't think I have any faith in you."

_No problem, Blaise_. He treads softly to Harry's room. The door opens with a creak.

Harry snores lightly in the dark.

_Guess he's not that worried_. He kicks his shoes off. Then slips off his jeans, leaving them in a pile on the floor, his pockets still containing the wands of both Pansy and the dead. _I need to get some real clothing. I don't need to blend with __**them**__ anymore_.

He simply stares, the hiss of water providing an eerie backdrop.

_There's no couch here. Am I supposed to just climb into bed with him? Maybe I should stay up a bit longer. They might need help...or if Blaise tries to turn on us...No. If they really need anything, they won't be afraid to wake me._

Weariness longs to take him.

_But does he really want me beside him? What if I scream, or hit him in my sleep? _

He climbs in, trying not to make a sound, or motion to wake the sleeping brunette.

_...I'm sure I can last one night._

The tired eyes close as he pulls the warm covers over himself.

_might...like you...Potter._


	20. Chapter 20

19.

I know I'm WAY behind with posting, but...let's just say life has been uncooperative. I'll try to be faster next time. Thanks go to those who've continued to read! Enjoy the long-ish chapter! Also, I don't own the Potterverse, Rowling does.

Severing charms aren't pleasant. So...it would only make sense that they would be used in torture. And since they were used in torture it should have come as no surprise that, when information needed to be taken from a certain blonde, they would be utilized.

"Our lord is displeased."

Chained, an oak table hard against his back. _No..._

"You still haven't answered his questions, Draco."

The charm is sent, and pain envelops his foot. Hot blood runs towards his heel. With a low chuckle, Lucius picks up a small piece of flesh and bone. "This little piggy went to market..." He holds it up in front of his son's face before returning it to the table.

"I've done nothing wrong." He cries out.

"Tsk..." Another charm. "This little piggy stayed home."

Fighting against the restraints.

"This little piggy had roast beef."

Moaning, squirming. "I don't know."

"This little piggy had none."

"I didn't do anything!"

"I can do this for as long as I have to. This little piggy went, "WeeWeeWee" all the way home."

Eyes snapping open. _Damn._

Harry's arms across his chest. A tight hug.

_He caught me_.

"It's alright."

_I don't care. Why did I have to._..Holding his breath._ I'm better than this._

"I'm not mad or anything." He yawns burying his face into Draco's shoulder. "I just wish you weren't so loud."

_Great. I might have woken them up..._

"If you want, I can go sleep in the other room or something?"

"I'm not relocating you in your own house." His hands rest on top of Harry's. "Now shut up and go back to sleep." _We can stay like this_.

"You shut up..."he mumbles.

Sleep rushes in before argument does.

Waking up warm.

A gentle rap on the open door, likely not the first, demands attention.

Draco pulls away stretching, yawning. "What?" Climbing out of bed in his underwear.

Blaise frowns in the doorway, freshly clothed, sleep having obviously done some good. "Breakfast is ready. That old elf said so." He glances at the sleeping Harry. Disgust rests in his eyes, cruel and unwavering. "Wake him up."

He's gone before anything can be said.

_Great. Now his behavior'll be unpredictable. I wonder if he thinks I'm a slut, or just weak? Things just moved so fast. Maybe I can try to explain? ...He just had to complicate things..._

He pulls on the abandoned jeans. The wands are a mess on the floor. _I might need this_. He snatches his own up and goes downstairs.

Blaise and Pansy are in the dining room. She rests a hand on his shoulder as he whispers something low and clearly cruel. She shakes her head, but doesn't say a word.

_She looks better. She must have fixed her hair last night..._Draco clears his throat and grabs the chair opposite Blaise. "What is it?"

A sneer rests on his housemate's face. "You're pitiful."

"And why is that?"

"There are limits. Even we have to draw the line somewhere, Draco. Being Potter's little whore crosses that line."

"I'm not being used like that."

"Told you." Pansy remarks. "Like he would even think of doing Potter, of all people." Looking to him, waiting to see him laugh.

Silent, breaking eye contact.

"Draco?"

"See. He's Potter's slut. We both heard you, and I found you in bed with him. Have you lost every sense of honor? Revenge?"

Draco sighs. "Things between Potter and I are...complicated."

"He can't be a bad guy, Blaise. He did save us."

"It's probably part of some plan. We should go while we have a chance."

There's a moment of silence before Draco finally speaks."Can you imagine what it's like to have someone say they love you?"

"Potter said what? When?" Pansy's eyes grow wide as she balances on the edge of her seat. Her fingers weave together, and it wasn't hard to picture her spreading rumors.

"Well, technically, he didn't say it. He doesn't have to."

Kreacher brings a few loaded trays to the table, struggling with the weight.

"I told you he always finds a way, Blaise. He has Harry head-over-heels, he's living in a position to take revenge, and we have been given a chance to seize this opportunity. They came and saved us. They didn't have to do that. The least you can do is let it go. If Potter wants to use him, and it guarantees a life for us, I say let him. More so if Draco has no objections. I know I'd put up with it to keep this."

"But you're a girl! I wouldn't expect you to take care of yourself. Everyone knows you're bound to bounce from man to man until a good fuck with cash comes along."

"Really? Nice to know the expectations are so high!" She huffs. "But what do I expect with what you've learned from your mother."

Blaise helps himself to orange juice and pancakes. He shrugs. "Not gonna lie to you."

A small smile escapes as he remembers the old Blaise and grabs some food from the elf's offering. _I guess there's still hope for him_.

"So, Draco...what do you mean when you say 'complicated '?" Pansy asks, her fork twirling to accent the last word.

"Well..."

As if on cue, the door slams open.

A figure stumbles in, coated in blood, torn clothing, and what appears to be scraps from a butcher shop. Bone and muscle, blood and guts. A ratty broom is dragged behind, loosing straw along the way. He stares back through the open door, winded and limping. A mess of red hair makes his identity clear.

"Weasley?"

He turns and catches sight of the Slytherins. Frozen in place, he shakes his head. "No. No. Nononono."

"...Ron."_ I need to get his attention, his trust_. "What's wrong?"

He falls to his knees, shaking with sobs. "They're following me. I've led them right to Harry, haven't I? No one was supposed to be here!" He pounds the floor. "Not him, too..."

"Blaise, go get Potter. Now." Draco races to close the open door. "Grab Pansy's wand!" He shouts as an afterthought. _We need to secure this place...Why aren't they attacking yet? We need to know more information. _"Weasley? Are you sure you're being followed?" He attempts to get the redhead off his knees. Pansy helps, but Ron won't move.

"They'll follow me...They killed her, and all I did was watch. They made me watch. I was next..." Tears leave streaks down his face.

"Who? Who would be following you?"

"I don't know. They wore the masks...they cut her, and then...boom. There was nothing I could do. They started on me...why could I fight for myself and not her? Why couldn't I save her? She just kept screaming..." More sobs. A trail of blood runs down his arm to the floor, meeting stained pants and a shoe-less foot.

"You said they hurt you? I'm going to clean you up, alright... How many were there?" _This is getting me nowhere._ "Pansy, help me get his shirt off. We need to see the extent of the damage."

The brunette nods. Her hands are trembling as she peels wet cloth from skin.

_She shouldn't have to deal with this so soon. I should have worked on potions yesterday. We aren't prepared for this, and he's not helping... _By some miracle, they manage to get the shirt up to his shoulders. A tug gets the collar over his head., and the mess falls to a pile around his wrists.

The gashes are deep, down to the bone in some places. Skin and muscle hang in strips. A few slices continue around his sides, towards his chest. "Shit, Weasley. I can't fix anything this bad..." _There are mediwitches who haven't seen stuff like this._

"I can't remember how many. Two, maybe...I couldn't fight off two?"

Blaise runs down the stairs, skipping the last few in a leap. He tosses Pansy her wand. "Potter'll be down soon."

"He's aware this is an emergency, right?" Running out of things to say. So many unanswered questions, so much not under control.

"Yes. I made sure the message of his friend bleeding to death was fairly clear."

Ron sobs, still unmoving from his hands and knees.

_I don't know how to handle this... _Panic rears it's angry head.

"He's not going to die." Pansy touches the injuries lightly, her wand following every mark. Words are whispered, low and repeating.

Harry thunders down, arms full of books, vials, and what appears to be a cauldron full of potions supplies.

While Blaise lessens the load, Pansy's voice continues in the background, soft and steady.

Ron falls forward with a thump.

Pansy stops anyone from drawing nearer by holding up her hand and continuing her work.

"Is he alright?" Harry asks. His voice cracks. One hand holds Draco's in a vice.

"He'll live. The injuries to his chest and leg still need attention, though. And we might need to use some blood replenishing potion."

Blaise hovers around the stairs, separating vials and flipping through a book. He glances up and catches Draco's eye. His gaze shifts to Harry, then the kitchen. Though his attention returns to the book, he mouths the words "Tell him."

_tell?_ He thinks it over. _...Granger_. The blood and bits on the floor are suddenly more gory. "Harry? I need to tell you something." He takes a slight step towards the nearest room with a door.

Harry looks torn, rooted in place.

"We'll be right back, and he's in capable hands right now, anyway." _I can't do this. I can't just say, "oh, your friend's dead."_ Another slight pull.

This time Harry does follow.

The kitchen door clicks softly behind them.

"Weasley is quite a mess." _Maybe he's wrong? Maybe it was an illusion or something? No. She wasn't pureblood...They had no need for her._

"Yeah. But he made it here. This place may be old, but I think it's tougher than Moody gave it credit for. Unless he gave them the address, we'll be safe."

"He said some things before..." _I can only go on his word. Maybe we can get more info when he's healed...no. It can't wait. It's important. That couldn't have all been his blood, and those pieces in his hair, on his clothes..._

"I'm sorry if he insulted any of you. He doesn't really mean anything by it." He sits on an old carved wooden chair.

"No. He was afraid he was being followed, and he thought no one was here. I don't know what he was thinking. He didn't think to insult us...he was more concerned about you." _He didn't want to see both his friends die in the course of a day. If they come...you're next._

"I'm just glad he made it back to us in...mostly one piece. One less person to search for."

"Two."

"What?"

"There are two people you don't have to look for." _I should just leave. I can't do this. I can't watch him break_. Hand on the doorknob.

Silence.

"She's gone...He thinks it's his fault." _But I can't leave him, either. He wouldn't like that._ "I'm sorry." _I should hug him or something. That's what they do when they're upset, right?_

"You're lying."

"What?"

"You shouldn't joke about stuff like that." He can't hide the knowledge of the truth in his voice.

_...right_. He goes to Harry, and wraps his arms around him. _Now what?_

"She's not. She can't be..." Sniffing as he buries his face into Draco's shoulder.

A soft whispered "Harry..." _what can I say?_

"Why none of his people? What good are we?" He sobs, tears quickly soaking the shirt. "We can't even protect ourselves."

Unable to move, unable to react. Simply standing there as time stretches on.

_Harry..._


End file.
